When Portals are Down
by Lerial.R.Shadewing
Summary: Takes place after CoLS, when portaling isn't working, the gang have to take a boat to Idris, but when ideas clash, and a storm takes over, it leaves, Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Simon, Maia, Magnus, and Jordan stranded on a abandoned island filled with secrets, crazy supernaturals, and an apocalyptic plot to take over the world. M for references and eventual lemon.
1. Chapter 1, Portals are Down

When Portals are Down.

Chapter One,

The Beginning of the End of my Life.

Clary sat by the window in her room at the Shadowhunting institute, ever since she had gotten Jace back from Sebastian, she was determined to stay with him and make sure nothing like that happened again. She sighed and ran a hand through her curly red hair, folding her arms on the windowsill she looked out over the foggy rain that was currently invading New York.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Clary said, not looking away from the window, she heard the door creak open and the soft pad of feet on the worn carpet, Clary felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately knew who it was_, Jace_, she thought.

"Why're you so sad?" Jace's voice whispered in her ear, Clary shivered, and was surprised at the fact that even though they had been together for a while, she still never got over that shock of knowing she had someone as beautiful as Jace to herself.

"I just wish we could have caught Sebastian." Clary said, sighing and resting her head on her folded arms.

"Need I take your mind off that?" Jace's whisper was slow and seductive; Clary just smiled and looked up.

"Nice try, Jace." She said, but she could feel the smile on her face, he always knew how to make her laugh.

"Damn, and I thought I was about to score." Jace said mockingly. Clary laughed.

"Not this time." She teased; Jace's eyes took on a new glow.

"Are you sure about that? He whispered, his golden eyes narrowing slightly. Before Clary could do anything, Jace started to tickle her. Clary couldn't stop the peal of laughter that escaped her lungs.

"Jace...Please, stop!" Clary giggled, and rolled onto the bed, Jace was soon on it with her and he grinned at Clary's complete surrender to him, it was then when the door slammed open.

"Clary! I have some- Oh god, Jace couldn't you have waited a bit longer? Like at least until nightfall?" it was Isabelle, dressed in the Shadowhunting gear with her golden whip in hand, to an outsider, the scene with Clary giggling on the bed and Jace hovering over her wouldn't have looked good. Clearly Izzy was jumping to conclusions.

"Well, if you don't mind leaving, we'll get back to what we started…" Jace began, but was interrupted by Clary rolling away from him and jumping off the bed.

"No, Izzy, it's fine, Jace was just trying to cheer me up." Clary explained, trying to smooth her messed-up hair subtly. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"With sex?" she questioned, Jace chuckled form Clary's bed, and Clary felt her face go the same color as her fiery hair.

"No! Jace was just tickling me." Clary protested, glancing back at Jace, who seemed amused and was smirking at the whole situation, he was such a cocky ass, but he was her cocky ass.

"Honey, 'just' and 'Jace' don't belong in the same sentence." Izzy pointed out, "now come on, we all have to go to the library, mom's waiting." Izzy said, she spun around and shot Jace an unreadable look.

Clary sighed and looked at Jace; he had gotten up and walked over softly until he was standing next to her.

"We'd better go." Clary said quietly.

"Nah, I'm sure they'll give us another hour." Jace said, bending down and nuzzling her neck,

"Jace." Clary said, punching him lightly, Jace adopted a wounded look but smirked when Clary rolled her eyes.

Jace just grinned and walked out of Clary's room and headed towards the library, Clary scampered after him and soon they reached the high-domed library where Mayrse was seated at Hodge's old desk.

"Jace, Clary, nice to see that you joined us, well, we better get down to business." Mayrse said in a very stoic manner, Clary shot Jace a worried look, Mayrse was business-like most times, but never had she been so cold to all of them, Alec and Izzy, who were seated on the couch exchanged worried looks.

"Is there any news on Sebastian?" Clary had to ask, Mayrse sighed.

"Yes and no, we all have to head to Idris for a meeting, and as the two who have had most contact with Sebastian, the Clave will want to speak with you." Mayrse said, directing her words to Clary and Jace. Clary nodded, Jace looked a mixture between bored and accepting.

"So we're all going?" Alec asked, his blue eyes questioning.

"Yes, but, unfortunately portaling is not working for some reason so we have to manually take a boat to Idris, the boats that we have are small and can only hold eight people each, and the Clave wants your friends Simon, Magnus, and Jordan to come." Mayrse said, it was clear she was worried by the furrowing in her brows and the uncertain look in her dark eyes.

"Why do they have to come?" Alec burst out, Clary shot him a sideways look, normally Alec would be thrilled that Magnus could come.

"Because Simon is a Daylighter, because Magnus is the High Warlock, because Jordan is part of the Praetor Lupus. Each one of them played an important part in this and the Clave wants them present." Mayrse explained, she put a delicate hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Maia won't want to leave Jordan." Izzy pointed out. Mayrse sighed,

"Well there is one leftover spot on the boat that you all will be taking, so Maia can come. Now, head to your rooms and pack, Izzy? Clary? I want the two of you to tell Magnus, Simon, Jordan and Maia about this, Jace, Alec, start packing." Mayrse said, turning around, dismissing them without speaking.

The four young Shadowhunters left the library and split up to go do what they were told, Clary grabbed a jacket and followed Isabelle out of the Institute front door and into the heavy New York fog that Clary had seen earlier.

"Idris by boat, this should be interesting," Izzy said, her comment mostly directed as a way to think out loud and not as a comment that Clary was supposed to respond to, but she did anyways.

"Yeah, very interesting." Clary muttered and pulled her hood over her head as they started on their way to find the others.


	2. Chapter 2, Invitations

Chapter 2

Simon opened his eyes to the gray walls of Jordan's apartment; he slowly got up and looked at the familiar surroundings. Maia had moved in with Jordan and was sharing his room, and Simon had a few seconds to thank god for soundproof walls.

Then, the doorbell rung and he stepped out, Jordan and Maia were nowhere to be seen, and when the doorbell rang again, he grumbled under his breath about impatientness and opened the door, it was Clary and Isabelle.

"Hey, what's up?" Simon asked, running one of his hands through his hair and trying not to stare at Isabelle, as usual she was dressed sexily, and he really didn't know how to react

"You have a personal invitation to Idris courtesy of us, get packing. Where are Maia and Jordan?" Izzy said; her voice unreadable. Simon chuckled, leave it to Izzy to sound so serious this early in the morning.

"I think they're in Jordan's room." Simon said, Izzy raised an eyebrow and Clary blushed, Simon would never get tired of her innocence.

"Well, I guess they get the same wake-up call as Jace and Clary." Isabelle said, rolling her eyes and heading to Jordan's room. Simon shot a shocked look at Clary, who had turned even more red.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Simon said weakly to Clary, she breathed out in relief,

"Good, because if you responded to that I might just have to hurt you." Clary said, shooting a smile over to Simon.

"Um…" Simon trailed off.

"Jace started tickling me." Clary explained.

"On the bed?" Isabelle said, poking her head around the corner followed by two very sleepy werewolves.

"Oh geez." Clary said, slapping her forehead in exasperation.

"Who did what on the bed?" Maia asked, cocking her head. Clary sighed and Izzy grinned.

"Izzy!" Clary said, she looked frazzled and Izzy smirked. Jordan shot Simon a look that said, 'girls…' and Simon coughed to hide his chuckle.

"So, why're we up at eight in the morning?" Jordan asked, turning his attention to Izzy and Clary. Jordan had sat down next to Maia on the couch, and Simon was leaning against the counter of the intersecting kitchen. Clary was seated on a chair and Isabelle was standing with her arms folded.

"Eight is not that early." Izzy protested.

"Says the Shadowhunter." Maia said, yawning. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop fooling around? Thank you, the Clave wants you guys to come with us to Idris." Clary said, looking mildly annoyed at the off-topic conversation that had been going on previously.

"Us? Why?" Maia asked.

"Because you guys were a part of what happened, not to mention portaling is down so we have to take a boat." Izzy said unfolding her arms and examining her nails.

"Wait, we're going on a boat?" Simon asked, since he had Turned, he hadn't been much of a fan of water, and Simon wondered if that was true for all vampires.

"Yeah, what's wrong with boats?" Clary asked, turning to Simon.

"I don't like boats." Simon muttered. Clary just looked over at him in mild confusion.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, get packing, I need to ask mom when we leave." Izzy said, looking over at the small group assembled.

"Okay then, who else is coming?" Maia asked, getting up, all of the sudden alert and ready.

"Jace, Magnus and Alec." Isabelle said, she had held her hand up with three fingers raised, and a finger went down with each name.

"What about the adults?" Simon couldn't help asking. He had grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge and had been drinking it while the others talked.

"They'll be on a different boat." Izzy said dismissively. Simon nodded and finished his bag of blood and threw it in the trash bag that was located under the apartment kitchen sink.

"Well, we'll pack, want to meet at Taki's?" Jordan asked,

"Sure, we'll get the others." Clary said, smiling in a goodbye as she and Izzy exited the apartment. Simon just sighed and started to head over to his room, this trip certainly would be interesting, Simon thought, but what Simon didn't know was that indeed this trip would be interesting, and it would change his definition of the word interesting.

Clary followed Isabelle as they headed over to Magnus's house, and she knew the extravagant warlock could take this invitation many ways, but as they arrived, Isabelle rang the bell and it was opened up by a tired-looking Magnus, whose hair was spiked up in odd angles from sleep.

"Clary, Isabelle, what are you doing here?" Magnus asked, his voice was flat and tired. Chairman Meow peeked out from in between Magnus' legs and mewed at Clary and Isabelle.

"The Clave wants you to come with us to Idris because you had a role in all the crap that has been taking place." Isabelle said, summarizing the entire situation on one sentence.

"Idris? I need time to pack!" Magnus said, grinning and opening the door wider for them to come in. Clary smiled at the sparkly warlock's antics and followed Isabelle inside his lushly decorated apartment. It hadn't changed much, still the extraordinarily glittery living space it had always been.

"Well, portaling is down so we're taking a boat." Izzy said nonchalantly, sitting down on the edge of a velvet chair. She crossed one leg over the other and sat there looking disinterested until Magnus's head poked out from one of the rooms.

"A boat? How big is this boat?" Magnus asked, telekinetically lifting three suitcases into the air and grumbling about travel space.

"Only eight people on each boat, me, you, Clary, Jace, Alec, Maia, Jordan and Simon." Izzy said, rocking her legs back and forth on the chair, her black clothing making a contrast with the warm colors on the wall.

"Oh dear." Magnus said, his face falling.

"Well, meet at Taki's for lunch, at twelve, we'll have more information then." Clary said, hoping to brighten the mood a bit. Magnus nodded, his face serious, and went back to packing. Clary sighed and exchanged a look with Isabelle before silently opening the door and leaving Magnus to pack.


	3. Chapter 3, References

Chapter 3

It was eleven-forty-five when Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Alec made their way to Taki's, Clary wondered about the not-working portals and wondered if it as the work of Sebastian. But when they walked through the door, Magnus had saved them a table and was waving them over.

"Well, I'm packed, it was a long and painful ordeal, but I am packed. When do we head out?" Magnus said, looking perky.

"Tomorrow." Izzy said. Magnus glanced over at them.

"Well, you Shadowhunters definitely are quick in your work. In fact a friend of mine came over to say goodbye, she should be here any second now." Magnus said, smiling. Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus's words.

Soon, a girl with dark brown hair and gray-blue eyes walked in, she spotted Magnus and smiled, walking over.

"Magnus, it's nice to see you, what's this I hear about a boat to Idris?" she asked, sliding into the booth next to Clary.

"Tessa, always a pleasure, portaling is down and the Clave wants me to accompany these Shadowhunters." Magnus said, he looked pleased to see Tessa,

"Are you a warlock?" Izzy asked, looking over at Tessa, Tessa laughed and shook her head.

"Sort of, my mother was human and my father was a demon but I don't have a demon's mark, and my abilities are a bit strange." Tessa said,

"Cool." Came Maia's voice, she, Jordan and Simon had arrived and seated themselves in the booths.

"So, how many boats are going?" Jordan said, changing the subject. Clary looked over at Izzy, who had gone to Mayrse when they got back for more information.

"Ours and two others with some Shadowhunters from around America." Izzy responded, it was then when Kaelie came to take their order, they all gave their orders and Kaelie left.

"What time tomorrow?" Simon asked, glancing around, he had always felt safe at Taki's probably because it was Downworlder central. There were other patrons nearby, but they paid Simon and his friends no attention and went on with their business.

"Around nine." Clary said, contributing to the discussion, Simon nodded and Kaelie returned with their drink orders, after giving the lunch order everything seemed to be in order, by Simon couldn't help but feel that this was sudden, but that was Nephilim for you.

"Alright, meet by the ports at eight-thirty?" Alec asked, there were nods from all around. Kaelie arrived with the food and no one talked much as they ate, after everyone was finished, Tessa paid for the meal and they all parted ways, Simon, Magnus, Maia and Jordan back to their apartments and the Shadowhunters back to the Institute.

While they were walking Isabelle stopped to visit a shop, and Alec said he had to do something, leaving Clary and Jace alone on the New York streets. Jace put his arm around Clary's shoulders and Clary saw a girl her age shoot her a dirty look. Clary simply snuggled closer to Jace, who grinned in response and kissed her head.

"You've got training." Jace whispered, Clary burst out laughing.

"Wow Jace, never thought that I'd ever call you a mood-killer." Clary teased, Jace's eyes took on a new glow,

"Oh really? Well, if you want I can set the mood for just the two of us in bed…" Jace said, squeezing her closer to his body.

"Jace!" Clary said, pulling away from him, but there was a smile on her face,

"Yes Clarissa?" Jace said in mock formality. Clary sighed.

"Training it is." She breathed. Jace just chuckled.

Mayrse sat at the desk, after talking with the Silent Brothers and getting them to remove the pair of angel wings that Sebastian had sent, Mayrse really wanted some time to relax, but, with everything that was happening, plus portaling not working, that seemed impossible.

Not to mention the situation with Robert, Mayrse loved him, but Max had been the one to keep them together, and now that Max was gone, Mayrse feared that they would drift apart, she was proud, maybe too proud to admit that she needed help.

Mayrse sighed, and remembered what she had told her daughter, that love was dangerous, and that Isabelle should never love. But Isabelle did love, Mayrse could see it in her eyes, she loved that Daylighter vampire Simon, and as much as Mayrse didn't want to feel this pain alone, she knew that her daughter was happy like this, and she hoped this trip might be something memorable.

Clary paused as she looked over all the seraph blades, part of her training was to be able to recognize good and bad weapons and be able to pick the right one for the situation. It was then when she heard a voice, Clary knew this voice, and she thought she'd never hear it again; it was the voice of Ithuriel, the angel that she and Jace had found in the Wayland Manor.

"Trust in what comes. They mean no harm. They will help you. On the path you follow." Ithuriel's voice whispered, Clary was stuck in a flash of images, one of a pair of golden eyes, like Jace's but narrowed and full of malice, a flash of clear and yellow, leaving a trail of sparkles, a bird of fire taking to the air, and a dark shape with a red aura surrounding it.

The power of the images overwhelmed Clary, and she fell, and that was how Jace found her, laying on the ground of the weapons room, deeply unconscious.

Jace's eyes widened; and it took him mere seconds to get to Clary and to kneel by her in worry, what happened to her?

"Clary? Clary! Clarissa wake up!" Jace yelled, he never felt more afraid than he did now. Clary stirred but didn't wake, "Clary!" Jace called again; this time she opened her eyes to see him cradling her close.

"Jace?" Clary whispered, the images were fresh in her mind and she didn't know what to say.

"Clary, what was that? Why did you fall?" Jace asked.

"Ithuriel, he sent me more images." Clary whispered,

"He did? What images, tell me Clary." Jace crooned, he was still in minor shock from finding her collapsed on the ground.

"A pair of eyes; like yours, but evil, some yellowish sparkles, a fire-bird and a dark thing." Clary whispered, clutching Jace's shirt close to her, Jace saw a single crystal tear fall down her face.


	4. Chapter 4, The Morning of

Chapter 4

Jace lay Clary down on her bed, the images Ithuriel had sent seemed to really tire her out, and she was sleeping soundly in his arms by the time he got up to her room.

What could those images mean? A pair of eyes, a bird of fire, yellow sparkles and a dark shape? If it had just been the sparkles image then Jace could have joked about Magnus's influence, but that wasn't it, Ithuriel's images had never hurt Clary before, at least not that Jace knew of.

"Jace…" Clary whispered in her sleep, Jace looked down at her and decided to stay with her while she slept, after that fright, he didn't want to leave her.

Jace sat down on the bed and removed his shirt, he slipped under the covers with Clary and pulled her body close to his. Right now it wasn't about him. It was about Clary, his beautiful Clary. All of the sudden the door opened and in came Isabelle; she looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Just couldn't wait, could you?" she said with a hint of a smile on her face. Jace glared at her.

"For your information I didn't do anything, Clary passed out after receiving images from Ithuriel." Jace snapped, glancing back down at the girl in his arms. Isabelle's eyes widened.

"Is she okay?" Isabelle asked, walking over and sitting on the edge of Clary's bed. Jace sighed.

"I don't know, but the images really took it out of her." Jace said softly.

"Do you think it means something? About Idris? Or the boats?" Izzy questioned,

"I really don't know," Jace said, shifting slightly closer to Clary to hold her against him. Izzy sighed.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow at eight-thirty whether you like it or not, so don't do anything stupid." Izzy warned, looking at Clary. Jace felt a spark of his old self.

"Well, I'm flattered that you think so highly of my seducing abilities." Jace said, chuckling, Izzy rolled her eyes and left the room. But when Jace looked down at Clary, he knew sex was the last thing on his mind right now.

~timeskipitbemorningIhasaloll ipop.~

Clary woke up that morning, nestled in Jace's warmth, she felt her eyes widen when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, and that she was curled up to him, panic filled her at what must have happened the night before, and then her memories came back.

Replaying the scene in her head, from receiving those images to passing out, surly Jace wouldn't have just taken advantage of her. No he wouldn't, and Clary felt bad for even considering the possibility.

As if sensing her awaken, Jace's golden eyes fluttered open, they settled on Clary, and the only emotion in them was concern, sweet, gentle concern.

"Hey, you okay?" Jace asked, seeing Clary awake, he stopped a cocky comment from coming out of his mouth when he saw her blushing face.

"I think, what happened?" Clary asked, Jace just looked at her.

"You passed out and I brought you up here, and, as much as I enjoy this position we're in, it's eight and you need to get ready for Idris." Jace pointed out,

"Oh god, you're right!" Clary yelped, leaping out of the bed and scurrying around the room to find enough things to pack.

"When am I not?" Jace asked cockily. And Clary rolled her eyes and continued to grab stuff from around her room. She had packed a bit the night before, but had relied on being able to pack after training, but due to her sudden fainting, she hadn't been able to.

After grabbing everything and making sure she wasn't forgetting anything, Clary headed down to the kitchen with Jace. Izzy and Alec were waiting there.

"Clary, are you okay?" Izzy asked, Clary nodded, Jace must have told Izzy sometime yesterday.

"Well, let's head to the docks." Alec said, grabbing his pack. The four of them walked outside and hailed a taxi, the ride was quiet, and not much was said, partly in the oddity of the situation, and partly because they didn't want to tick off the mundane taxi driver with their Shadowhunter talk.

Arriving at the docks was quick, Izzy paid the taxi driver and he drove away, the four of them started following a path, and Alec led them to a smaller dock where some small yachts were parked, Maia, Jordan, Magnus, and Simon were waiting,

"Hi guys!" Maia called, smiling. They called out their greetings to her and took up residence on some benches waiting for the others to arrive.

Soon Maryse arrived with Robert and some Shadowhunters they didn't recognize,

"Alright, the boat is programmed with a course, so don't do anything to the controls." Maryse warned Clary and the others. Jace had just rolled his eyes at this, and received a look from Alec in response.

They all walked onto the boat, and as soon as the small walkway was lifted up, the boat sped off, Clary looked at the rapidly passing New York shoreline, and went under to the lower area to see what it was like, there were four rooms, two on each side, and two small washrooms near the back. There was a kitchen with some food in the fridge closer up, and a closer look told Clary that each room had a bunk bed, which meant they would be splitting into pairs to share rooms.

"Me and Alec will share a room." Magnus proclaimed, pulling his suitcases into one of the rooms, Jordan and Maia glanced at each other and took another, and that left Izzy and Clary sharing a room, and Jace and Simon sharing one.

The panicked look on Simon's face told Clary that he wasn't exactly thrilled with the sleeping arrangements. As the boat continued its journey, which according to Maryse, would take about four days, Clary knew she would have time to think about what she was going to say, the Clave knew of her little trip with Sebastian and Jace, and they hadn't questioned her yet, so it was in high probability that they would, and Clary was not looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5, The Storm

Chapter 5

The first night on the boat was uneventful to say the least, but the rocking of the boat was odd and Clary bolted awake around three in the morning, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, Clary slipped out of the room she shared with Isabelle, using her newfound Shadowhunter stealth as so not to be noticed.

She walked up to the deck, where the boat's controls were under an overhang. Looking down at the charted course, Clary could see that the boat was traveling at a leisurely pace and they wouldn't get to Idris anytime soon.

But when Clary looked over to the south, she could see storm clouds brewing, these weren't your usual dark gray clouds, they were menacing and black, these clouds were the color of the midnight sky.

Lightning flashed, and Clary thought she saw Sebastian's face in the lightning, but it was gone too quickly to be sure, but one thing was certain, whatever Sebastian was planning, that area to the south was in the middle of it.

Simon woke up groggily, sharing a room with the guy whose ego was the size of Manhattan wasn't nice, and he still hadn't got used to the fact that he didn't need to stay in the dark and be nocturnal.

"Finally up, bloodsucker?" Jace asked from the other side of the room, he was already up and ready to go, smirking down at Simon, who was still half-asleep.

"I have a name." Simon said dryly,

"Ah yes, but I prefer not to use it." Jace said, and walked out, Simon cursed under his breath at Clary's taste in guys and pulled on his shoes, sleeping on a boat was not on the top of his favourite things list.

By the time Simon was up, everyone else was waiting on deck, he looked up towards the south and saw a mass of black storm clouds,

"Hey, look at the map." Alec said, calling them all over, Simon walked over and stood next to Clary by the automated map, it said that the route they were taking was too far north.

"We're off course." Magnus muttered.

"Well, no duh, have you seen those clouds?" Izzy deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, Izzy, did you steer us off course?" Simon asked, he looked up and met Isabelle's burning blue eyes.

"No, because even a non-living boat doesn't want to go through that." Isabelle pointed out.

"Well screw that, if we're off course then we'll never make it to Idris in time." Jace said, walking over to all the controls.

"I thought Maryse told us not to touch the controls." Alec asked, looking worried.

"Maryse didn't know the boat would get off-course." Jace pointed out, and pressed the button for manual driving. Like something in a movie, a steering wheel popped out of the ground next to a leather chair.

"It's like James Bond!" Simon couldn't help but say, Clary burst out laughing, while Magnus, Izzy, Alec and Jace met Simon's face with confused stares, Maia chuckled, and Jordan laughed along with Clary.

"Whatever a 'James Bond' is, it'll have to wait, Jace steer this thing back onto course." Magnus said, walking over until he stood behind Jace, Simon looked up, the sky was clear and the sun shone, but just to the south the waters were gray, and the sky choked with black clouds.

Jace smirked and sat down in the chair, observing the controls before taking the wheel and spinning it harshly. The boat was jerked to the side, and the group were knocked to the side of the boat.

"Oops!" Jace called out.

"Oops? That's all you can say after ruining my outfit?" Izzy screeched, Simon ducked his head, this could get very ugly.

"Well, that shirt was pretty stupid." Jace called from the seat, Izzy growled, and was only held back by a shocked Alec holding onto her arm. Simon's eyes widened, Jace was leading them right into the storm.

"Jace! Stop! That storm could kill us all!" Clary yelled, but it was lost to the wind, the storm, as if sensing their arrival; was closing in, and it didn't help that Jace was driving towards it at breakneck speed.

Simon heard and saw nothing as the waves of gray water and black clouds hit them, the clouds were so close to the water he couldn't see anything, the only thing that told him he was still alive was the occasional shriek from one of the girls, (or Magnus or Alec) and the harsh splashing of salt water in his face.

Gripping the side of the boat was the only thing Simon felt he could do in order to stay on the boat, with or without the Mark of Cain, he could still drown.

Simon felt a huge splash of water hit his face, and he coughed and sputtered in order to clear his throat. Opening his eyes was the same as closing them, he saw nothing but darkness.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (timeskip)

Clary felt her eyes open, after Jace had taken them into the storm, she had seen nothing but dark, she didn't know when she had passed out but she had, and now, as she opened her eyes, all she saw was sand, creamy white sand that led up to what looked like a tropical jungle. Turning around, she saw that the water was calm, and it was lapping gently at the beach in which she was on.

Clary stumbled to her feet and looked around, she spotted Izzy and Jordan in the sand a few meters away from her, Simon, Magnus, and Maia were visible a bit farther away, Clary tripped over something which she found to be Jace, unconscious next to her, her movement, and the fact that she had tripped and fallen on Jace woke him up, and despite their surroundings, Clary blushed and Jace smirked.

"I hate to break up the loving, but we have an issue!" Alec's voice came, he was standing on the beach in front of them, with his arms crossed, Clary stumbled up, and looked around, she saw the boat where it had crashed into a rock which jutted up from the sand.

"Well, this isn't good." Jace observed, Alec just rolled his eyes,


	6. Chapter 6, A Strange Visitor

Chapter 6

Jace had to admit, he hadn't expected anything like this when he took control of the boat, but now they were stuck, on an island, with the boat crashed, with no freaking idea where.

Great. Jace managed to get up, even though his body was aching, Clary still looked flustered from landing on top of him and Alec was patiently waiting for them, Jace was certain this wasn't what was supposed to happen on a very innocuous visit to Nephilim homeland. But they had crashed, and Jace knew the others would never let him hear the end of it.

"Guys, we need to find where the hell we are, I have no clue how long we're going to be here, but its probably until Magnus can make a portal." Alec said,

"Whatever, I'm going to wake everyone else up, they might as well have something nice to look at when they wake up." Jace said, and he saw Clary roll her eyes at his cocky statement. Alec didn't say anything, and in unspoken agreement, Clary walked off with him to look for something to tell them where they were whilst Jace set about the task of waking everybody up.

First came Simon, who looked around in astonishment, and then glared at Jace as if their whole situation was his fault, _how rude, _thought Jace, Izzy wasn't that hard to wake up, and neither was Magnus. But Jordan slept like a rock, and after waking Maia up, they discovered it was because of a long gash on Jordan's head, probably from hitting the rock when they crashed.

Everyone had been so preoccupied with getting their bearings that most of them hadn't even noticed the numerous scratches and cuts that they sustained. But after seeing Jordan's injuries they all began to notice the harm that had come from the crash the night before, or was it several nights? Alec and Clary had been up before him, so Jace didn't know and needed to ask them when they returned.

Meanwhile, Jace wasn't the only one with questions, sitting silently in a tree, watching the assorted group of supernaturals, was a demon, the demon could have been mistaken for a long-lost sibling of Jace, with its amber eyes and golden hair, the demon was female, and was crouching on the branch to get a closer view of the group in front of her.

Jace may have not known about the demon's presence, but his Sensor did, and he felt it vibrate in his zipped-up pocket. Jace's eyes widened slightly as he pulled out the Sensor, and looked at it, according to the Sensor; there was a demon within a hundred feet of them.

The she-demon in the tree let out a low hiss when she saw the Sensor, but Jace's rune-enhanced hearing picked it up, and his head whipped to the direction of the forest, where a rustling was heard, Jace started towards to trees, but his Sensor had stopped vibrating, decreeing that the demon was gone.

"Shit." Jace murmured.

"Jace? What's up?" Izzy asked, walking over, her scratches had been healed by Magnus, and she looked wary.

"There's a demon here, the Sensor was going nuts." Jace said.

"God damn it!" Izzy screeched, Jace looked at her in minor surprise.

"Isabelle gets cranky when she can't kill something." Simon pointed out helpfully, before shooting a glare at Jace. Izzy let out a growling noise and stalked away.

Farther in the trees Alec and Clary were searching for human life, it was possible in their path south they had crashed into the Gulf of Mexico, or somewhere on the east coast. But the demon that Jace had sensed hadn't retreated like he had predicted, instead it had followed Alec and Clary's trails until it had found them, and now the she-demon sat in another tree, watching, waiting, for something to happen.

The demon knew this island well, and it knew that the western half of the island was dangerous, and she would not dare go there, despite her confidence in her dark powers.

"So, we've been traveling for a while, think we're going to find something?" the demon saw the red-headed girl ask, both were obviously Shadowhunters by the silvery hues in their auras, but the girl's silver was brighter, and more defined than the boy's, making the she-demon think that this red-headed girl wasn't a normal Shadowhunter.

"Not really, but there aren't any uninhabited islands with this kind of temperature, so something has to live here." The boy said, his eyes were a bright blue, and his hair was dark, much like one of the she-demon's friends.

"Something…" the girl repeated, glancing around the undergrowth, and the she-demon wondered whether to make herself known, but knowing the Shadowhunters, it would be stab first; ask questions later.

But, these Shadowhunters were obviously friends with the ones on the beach, and when they returned, then the she-demon would contact them, for she knew the dangers of this island, and the secrets it held, but knowing the nature of Shadowhunters, the secret wouldn't stay buried for long.

Magnus sat down next to Jordan and started to work his healing magic, since they were stuck on the island, they would need to build a shelter, and most of the food from the boat had been destroyed or washed away from the boat itself, which left them in a very precarious position.

But there wasn't much they could do, except look around and find food and shelter until they could either portal away, or contact the Clave. When Magnus finished with Jordan, he got up to salvage what he could from the boat wreak, he saw that the others were doing the same, and a call made him turn around.

"Guys! We're back!" Clary's voice called, Magnus turned around to see Clary and Alec walking out of the forest, and Magnus felt immediate relief that Alec hadn't been hurt.

"Find anything?" Izzy yelled to them,

"Not that I know of, this place seems to be your average deserted island." Alec explained.

"Except it's crawling with demons." Izzy muttered, Alec and Clary's eyes widened.

"Where'd you see a demon?" Clary asked before Alec could say anything.

"Jace's Sensor picked it up, and I for one am glad we took weapons with us." Izzy responded, Magnus cast out his senses, to find the demon, but what he felt was not demonic, but familiar, and welcoming, and Magnus cursed mentally because he knew where they were.


	7. Chapter 7, Conversations with a Rock

Chapter 7

**(Note~ I am not racist, but the content of this chapter may be offensive to some, I realize it isn't a nice thing to say, but I saw the line in a movie, and thought it would be the perfect assy answer that Jace would give, once again, I apologize if this offends you.)**

The sun was setting by the time everyone had gathered what could be salvaged from the boat, and Clary noticed that Magnus was acting odd. He was muttering and casting fearful glances into the forest. Whatever was there, it seemed Magnus knew about it, Alec didn't notice Magnus's discomfort, and Clary felt that there was something that both of them weren't telling the rest of the group.

Because the forest was unknown to them, they decided to camp out on the beach, building a fire with driftwood, and Clary was thankful for Magnus's magic. It was a sombre mood, sitting around the fire and not speaking, but the whole thing was interrupted by a rock flying out of the forest and hitting Simon in the head.

Jace of course, found this hilarious.

"Wow, even the forest doesn't like you." Jace laughed, Magnus put a hand to his mouth to hide his laughter and failed, and pretty much everyone, Clary included, was laughing at the fact that Simon was hit in the head by a flying rock. Simon looked embarrassed, but picked up the rock.

"Hey, there's a message on it!" Simon said, looking down at the smooth-surfaced rock and rubbing his head where he was hit. The laughter stopped and Magnus looked shocked.

"Well, spit it out." Izzy snapped. Clary looked around the fire-lit beach, towards the thickly-canopied forest and wondered who could have thrown the rock.

"'_I will come out if you promise not to kill me' _that's all it says." Simon read out.

There was a long silence.

"That depends on whether they're going to hurt us." Alec broke in to the silence. As if on cue, another rock flew out and hit Alec in the head, and everyone had to contain their laughter at Alec's disgruntled face.

"I'm starting to like this mysterious rock-thrower." Jace commented. A grin on his features, Clary couldn't help but notice that it lit up his eyes when he grinned. Alec glared at him but read what was written on the rock.

"'_I will not hurt you if you will not hurt me.'" _Alec read, he looked up. "Why would we hurt you?" he called out to the forest.

Another rock flew out and rolled to Jace. Jace raised an eyebrow and picked up the rock

"'_Because I am one in which you hunt'_ oh, it's a demon." Jace said, looking at the rock and then lifting his face to the others around the fire.

"That explains the Sensor." Isabelle said, mostly to herself. Another rock came out of the forest and landed at Jace's feet.

"See? They don't hit me in the head." Jace smirked and picked up the rock.

"You're a pain." Maia said, glaring at Jace, who just smirked more.

"'_Who sent you here?_' Yeah, well, his name's Fuck you." Jace said, looking in the direction of the dark and dim forest, a rock flew out of the forest and hit Jace in the head, he glared at the rock and picked it up, causing everyone else to burst into laughter.

"So, what were you saying about not getting hit in the head?" Jordan asked, a smirk on his face, Simon laughed. Jace rolled his eyes.

"So our mystery demon has your sense of humour, I'm beginning to hate him already." Jace said flatly before looking at the rock, "'_Oh really?_' Yeah, he's Asian." Jace responded, and Magnus punched him in the arm in annoyance, "I guess that's why it's called the punch-line." Jace said, referring to Magnus's punch a few seconds earlier, Magnus glared but was silent.

They waited for another rock to come out of the forest but it didn't, apparently the demon had left.

"You scared him off with your bad jokes." Simon said to Jace. As if to contradict Simon, another rock came out of the forest and hit Simon in the arm,

"No I didn't." Jace said smugly when Simon picked up the rock. Simon sighed.

"It just says that the demon is female." Simon pointed out,

"Nice to know, but I doubt none of us are going to get any sleep now." Clary said, looking back at the forest, a pair of amber eyes gleamed back at her, and Clary was frozen on the spot. The image from Ithuriel came back to her, and his words, _'Trust in what comes. They mean no harm. They will help you. On the path you follow.' _

"I'll keep watch, Clary, what are you looking at? Clary?" Alec said, poking Clary on the arm. Clary blinked and turned to the group, she then glanced back at the forest, but the eyes were gone.

"Um, I think the demon doesn't mean us harm, it's just curious." Clary said, looking up at the others,

There was a pause.

"Demons always mean harm Clary." Jace pointed out dryly.

"Well, yeah, but I saw it's eyes, it had the same eyes from the images that Ithuriel sent me, the amber eyes like yours Jace." Clary explained, looking back in hope the demon was still there, but it wasn't.

"So your saying Ithuriel told you we'd meet a demon, and you didn't tell us?!" Isabelle said, starting off disbelieving, but finishing in a yell.

"I didn't know it meant a demon, Ithuriel said, _'Trust in what comes. They mean no harm. They will help you. On the path you follow.'_" Clary said in a rush, no one knew what to say after that, but a rock that rolled out of the forest confirmed Clary's beliefs. Simon picked it up and started to read what the rock said.

"'_The girl is right, I mean you no harm, and I will help you to leave this island, for it holds dangers you could not imagine_.'" Simon read, this was not looking very good.


	8. Chapter 8, Island of Freaks

Chapter 8

No one slept that night. The knowledge of the nearby demon was enough to put anyone off, but then there were the noises, the unearthly cries that rang through the night, making it certain that none of the eight marooned people would sleep. Clary sighed and looked over at the forest, and she wondered why the creatures making those noises wouldn't come out onto the beach.

Clary sighed and looked up at the lightening sky, dawn was stretching milky fingers over to the east, and Clary had to admit the sunrise was breathtaking. Clary felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jace next to her, she smiled slightly, and was about to kiss him when a shriek interrupted them, though it hadn't come from their companions.

Jace glanced around and then up, and Clary followed his gaze and saw a fiery bird careening around the dawn sky. Clary inhaled sharply, as she watched the majestic bird fly around, seemingly painting the dawn sky with more color.

Phoenixes were powerful, and from her studying, Clary knew that there were phoenixes of water, fire, earth, and air, the fire ones were most common, then air, then earth, and lastly, water, the air ones were invisible, and the earth ones lived underground, so the only ones that were seen were the ones of fire and water, and because the water phoenixes were so rare, it was usually only the fire ones.

Clary also learned that a Phoenix's power was measured by the amount of really long tail feathers it had, all Phoenixes had tail feathers, but there were long ones that looked slightly like a peacock's, the power could range from one feather to seven feathers, and the graceful fiery bird above them had six of those seven feathers.

By this time everyone had gathered to watch the phoenix fly around the lightening sky, and it was a scene to behold, then, there was a voice yelling to be heard.

"Chloe! Quit showing off to the newbies!" it was a girl's voice, and the group was treated to seeing a girl standing a hundred or so meters away from them, she was dressed in all black, and looked a lot like Jace, with gold hair and amber eyes. Her hair was hip-length, and she turned to look at the posse of supernaturals in front of her, and when Jace's Sensor started vibrating, they knew this was the demon they had communicated with last night, but why did it look so much like Jace?

The phoenix had started a descent, and there was a flash of light as it hit the ground, and no longer was it a bird of fire, but the phoenix had transformed into a dirty-blonde girl with lively yellow-green eyes, she was wearing short shorts and a T-shirt, with a shoulder strap which held a sword on her back, the demon was in black track pants and a black tank top. Both of them were barefoot.

As for the weapons they carried, the phoenix-girl had the long sword with engravings on it, runic-like shapes that Clary interpreted to mean 'Protection' 'Defense' 'Power' and so on, there was also a belt which held daggers and sharp throwing stars. The demon had a similar belt with daggers, but part of it was a fanny pack with small bottles sticking out of the pockets, a curved midnight-colored dagger rested in a clear sheath on her thigh.

"It's a Shadowhunter-person!" the phoenix said, grinning and looking oddly maniacal. The demon rolled its eyes and snorted.

"They're not only Shadowhunters; one of them is my brother, thank you very much." The demon said dryly, Clary assumed it was talking about Magnus, who stood there frozen, as if he was shocked at their appearance. Maia and Jordan were sticking close together, and Alec looked doubtful, Izzy appeared not to care, and Simon was shooting worried glances around, while Jace remained stoic.

All of the sudden, Alec threw his seraph blade at the she-demon, it flew towards her, but it bounced off, like it had some sort of force field. The phoenix burst out laughing. And the demon sighed, and shook its head.

"Jesus, this is why I don't like your kind, it's always stab first, ask questions later with you guys." The demon said, scowling at Alec.

"What do you want?" Jace asked, meanwhile, Simon stepped forwards and put his hand up, and leaned on it, he was leaning on thin air.

"New question, what in the Angel's name is that thing?" Izzy broke in, looking in shock at where Simon appeared to be leaning on thin air.

"It's called a force field, I didn't want the Night-Crawlers to get you guys while you were out here." The demon muttered,

"Yeah, there's some weird crap out there, trust us." The phoenix said, crossing her arms and looking at the group knowingly.

"Can you take the force field down?" Maia asked, the demon smiled, a close-lipped smile which was clearly not sincere,

"As long as you promise not to kill me until I've told you everything about this island and the reason me and my friends are here." The demon said, its smile turning wry. It put its hands on its hips and smirked slightly.

"Fine." Clary said, wanting to know just what was going on here.

"Swear it." The demon commanded. Clary glanced at Alec, Izzy, and Jace.

"We swear on Raziel I will uphold this deal. Are we done here?" Izzy said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, I think so." The demon said before closing its amber eyes and concentrating, when Simon fell face-first into the sand, it was confirmed the force field was down.

"So, who are you?" Maia asked, the question Clary had been tempted to ask coming out of her mouth.

"I'm Lerial, this is Chloe, as you might have guessed, Chloe is a phoenix, and I am a three-quarter demon," the demon said, gesturing from herself to the phoenix.

"Three-quarter demon? That would only work if a warlock was one parent, and a demon was the other." Alec said, Clary had to admit, what Lerial was saying didn't make that much sense.

"There are other circumstances in which it can happen." Lerial said non-chalently, she started to head into the forest, Chloe looked around and grinned, and morphed into a fiery bird again and took to the air, but not before yelling,

"See ya later shitlords!" Lerial simply rolled her eyes at Chloe's antics.

"Where are you going?" Jordan asked.

"Home, and to meet with my friends." Lerial said, not turning back,

"More demons?" Jace guessed.

"Nope, Chloe, then there is Jacob, who is a warlock of Azazel, and Roxy, who is a faerie." Lerial explained, looking back at them.

"What kind of demon is she?" Clary whispered to Jace, he shrugged and called out.

"What demon are you?" Lerial turned,

"I'm an Accommodan demon," Lerial said. Clary looked over at Jace for clarification.

"Adapter, it can have wings or a tail, or anything it needs to adapt." Jace whispered to Clary, as the group started to follow Lerial into the forest, not really having anything better to do.

"I would prefer if you did not call me 'it', I am one-quarter human." Lerial said dryly.

"Yeah, you have to earn that right." Izzy said, her face showing annoyance. Lerial didn't have anything to say to that.


	9. Chapter 9, Our Kind

Chapter 9

The group followed Lerial, who was humming a tune under her breath, and started singing softly,

"Remembering me, discover and see. All over the world, she's known as a girl. To those who are free, their minds shall be key. Forgotten as the past, 'cause history will last.." Lerial was a good singer, but it was creepy that a demon was singing. And Clary knew it was for dark purposes.

"What the hell?" Simon whispered.

"God is a girl, wherever you are. Do you believe it, can you receive it? God is a girl, whatever you say. Do you believe it, can you receive it? God is a girl, however you live. Do you believe it, can you receive it? God is a girl, she's only a girl. Do you believe it, can you receive it?" Lerial sang, slashing at some vines with her black dagger.

"Uh, why are you singing?" Alec asked, Lerial stopped and fixed her amber eyes on him.

"Demons came from angels, and angels gain energy and communicate by song." Lerial said, the group passed a clear river which held many glowing flowers that seemed alien to the land. Fortunately, the creepy tune Lerial had been singing had ceased, and for that Clary was grateful, the song seemed to bring foreboding dark with every note.

They passed through a grove of trees with leaves the colors of the rainbows, Clary saw Maia reach out to touch one, and jerked her hand back with a squeak of pain.

"Don't touch the Fae-leaves, they hurt." Lerial hissed in annoyance to Maia, who had put her finger in her mouth.

"Fae-leaves?" Simon asked.

"What are they?" Jordan broke in. Lerial paused and looked at the group, it put it's hands on it's hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Roxy named them, she's fae, y'know, pretty but deadly, that's pretty much the definition of faeries." Lerial sighed, looking pissed,

"What's your problem?" Jace asked, Clary had noticed he had been unusually quiet the entire time.

"I could ask you the same thing, our kind don't sulk." Lerial said dryly, Jace stiffened.

"Our kind? I'm nothing like you." Jace spat, Clary glanced around, and saw everyone watching the exchange with a mix of fear and fascination in their eyes.

"Sure you aren't" Lerial said, rolling it's eyes and crossing it's arms. Jace glared, the crackling tension was almost tangible between the golden-eyed pair.

"You're a demon, I'm a Shadowhunter, we are not related." Jace said coolly, his sarcastic wall coming down before Clary's eyes.

"Destiny's children are all related, think about it, _Tenebris puer_." Lerial spat, before spinning around and disappearing into the lush undergrowth. Jace was left glaring at a tree and the group was left without a guide in this strange world.

"No offense, but you just scared away our guide." Magnus observed, his gaze troubled.

"That demon was crazy, well, crazier than normal, we're better off without it." Jace said, glancing at the group, but it was clear he was shaken up. Clary met his gaze and tried to comfort him slightly with her emerald gaze.

"Let's find a place to stop and find food." Simon suggested, glancing fearfully into the forest, no one could argue with that.

Lerial hadn't left, she crouched in a tree watching the group, it had been so long since any others had appeared on the island, and the human part of her was telling her to help them, while the demon part was telling her to let them die. It hissed at the parts of her mind that were challenging each other.

Despite the conflict inside, Lerial followed them, watching as they passed by the grove that led to her home. She sensed a presence and spun around, a yellow-eyes figure was standing there, watching her every move, she hissed.

"Drakiel you bastard, what are you doing here?" Lerial growled and stood up on the branch, the tree she was standing in would not be recognized by any botanist, its lush foliage was shaped slightly like maple leaves, but it was colored an indigo blue color, and as the sun rose, illuminating the area in orange light, the bot in front of her was revealed, he had dark skin, maroon-black hair and yellow eyes, the demonic runes on his skin glowed, stating his rank as a solider for the forces of darkness.

"Saying hi? Look, Sebastian's forces are gathering, he sent me to ask if Nightshade is with him or not." Drakiel said patiently, his eyes watching Lerial closely, Drakiel had known Lerial for a long time, and he knew that her pride and stubbornness wouldn't give out easily, he had watched the exchange between her and the amber-eyed Shadowhunter, and had frankly felt nothing but pity towards the ignorant supernaturals who had crashed onto Nightshade's island.

"I don't know, didn't he say something about a red-haired girl named Clary? How we were supposed to bring her to him on sight? She's here, and frankly, I'm curious what exactly she can do." Lerial said, sitting down and making eye contact with her old friend.

"Curiosity killed the cat Lerial, this isn't a good idea." Drakiel said, his eyes grew worried, he knew firstly the power that Sebastian wielded, and the scar on his hand showed that.

"Good thing I'm not only a cat." Lerial said, smirking and showing pointed teeth, Drakiel sighed, and grabbed Lerial's wrist.

"Don't get yourself killed." He whispered, Lerial shook away his touch and grinned,

"Since when do I ever do that?" Lerial purred, and stepped away and leaped after Jace and the others in the direction they took, Drakiel sighed.

"All the time friend." He whispered and looked back at the black clouds that were beginning to surround the island.

Jace glanced around at the clearing, and stared at a rock formation, this was the third time they had passed this landmark,

"Look genius, we're lost, admit it." Izzy said sarcastically, folding her arms and looking annoyed, Jordan and Maia were glancing around worriedly, Simon was staying silent with Magnus near the back, and Alec was sticking near Izzy, Clary put her hand on Jace's and looked up at him, but he didn't look back.

"I know I'm a genius, that's why we're staying here, its big, sheltered and there's a stream over there." Jace said, smirking, and gesturing to the edge of the clearing, Izzy rolled her eyes when she saw that he was right.

Clary sighed and looked around, and all of the sudden she felt a chill and spun around, a pair of amber eyes watched from the tree behind them, _Lerial _Clary thought, at least they weren't alone, even if it was a demon they weren't sure they could trust.

**Ya, lol, anyway, chapter nine, at least I got to put Drakiel in, trust me, the whole Jace-is-related-t-Lerial will be explained, oh, and Sebastian will play a major role.**


	10. Chapter 10, Cupcakes

Chapter 10,

Clary sat down on a fallen log in the clearing, Simon had gone off with Izzy to get the stuff from the beach, and Jace, Alec and Magnus were trying to find a shelter, Clary and Maia had been told to 'guard the campsite' Jordan was off looking for food.

Clary sighed, there wasn't much they could do, but every so often, Clary would glance behind her looking for Lerial's amber eyes, they were always present, and Clary had mixed feelings about it.

"So…" Maia started, trying to break the silence, but stopped when she saw Clary sigh and pull out her sketchbook, to Clary, there was too many odd surroundings not to draw them. She had started a sketch of one of the oddly-colored trees when she heard a familiar-sounding yell.

"I have the cupcakes! I make the rules!" Clary identified it as a female voice and turned around quickly, Lerial was gone. She looked at Maia, who nodded and the two of them slipped off into the forest in the direction of the yell,

After walking for a few minutes, they came across a large clearing that was half in-closed by a large cliff wall, in the center there was a huge tree with platforms nailed around the trunks and doors seemingly going into the tree. There was a waterfall coming out from over the cliff, and multiple smaller trees with doors and platforms surrounded the big one, they were all connected by vines and shabby bridges, looking closer, there was the phoenix-girl Chloe standing on a rock by the river that came out from the pool in which the waterfall cascaded down to.

Chloe stood there facing a dark-haired girl with faerie-wings, Chloe was holding a tin which held cupcakes, wait, cupcakes? On a jungle-island?

"Chloe, I have no intention of taking your cupcakes." The faerie-girl said, sounding exasperated. Chloe folded her arms and narrowed her eyes,

"How can I be sure?" Chloe asked, mock suspicion on her face, the faerie-girl did a face-palm, she had a one-shoulder backpack on and was wearing jeans and a purple T-shirt, she was barefoot, like Chloe, but had small knives in sheaths on a belt around her hips. The faerie-girl's eyes were a bright violet, and her hair was dark brown, she had an Indian/Pakistani look to her, and was obviously pissed off at Chloe.

"You two are fucking idiots!" Came a voice, Clary turned in her hiding spot next to Maia to see Lerial jump down from a tree and walk over to the pair.

"But she-" Chloe started, Lerial slapped her, and Chloe punched Lerial in response, Lerial didn't seem to be affected.

"What's it this time?" the fae-girl asked, looking curious.

"Ugh, well, I think Chloe told you about our guests on the island?" Lerial asked, the fae-girl nodded. "Well, it turns out one of them is in the middle of Sebastian's plan." Lerial said casually.

Clary felt Maia stiffen, and she herself forgot to breathe for a minute while they digested the new information.

"Really? How'd ya figure that one out?" the fae-girl asked, Lerial shrugged.

"It made sense, they fit the bill, plus Drakiel came by, he says hello by the way." Lerial said, the roaring of the waterfall suddenly became very interesting for Chloe.

"I'm gonna go now." Chloe said, and started to walk away. Lerial rolled her eyes and the fae-girl grabbed Chloe's arm.

"No." the fae-girl stated.

"But Roxy-" Chloe started,

"No buts," the fae-girl, who must have been Roxy, said.

"Roxy's right, we need to think this through, Drakiel came here asking if Sebastian could use Nightshade's island as one of his bases." Lerial said, pushing Roxy and Chloe apart, Clary held her breath to hear the next part, but Lerial didn't say anything more.

"Well, when Jacob gets back we can talk about it, where is he anyway?" Roxy asked, looking around, her violet eyes showing curiosity.

"Spending time with his dad, Destiny wanted all the Higher Warlocks to come to hell to get acquainted with their parents." Chloe responded, Clary noticed that Chloe had a slight accent to her voice, one that sounded European.

"Huh, maybe you should go." Roxy said, glancing at Lerial, who just shook her head and sat down on the edge of a rock.

"Nah, Azazel's got too many kids to care about me, and Lilith is banished for the time being, I wouldn't fit in." Lerial muttered, looking downcast.

"Aww, Leri is upset." Chloe said in a baby voice and patted Lerial's head, Lerial looked up and glared, but she was smiling.

"Thanks, at least I can count on you guys-" Lerial didn't get to finish her sentence because a boy came tumbling down from the sky and landed with a splash in the water.

"Oh, so that's where Jacob is." Chloe said casually. Roxy burst into laughter, and Lerial chuckled.

"So uncalled for!" the boy yelled, getting up, he had ice-blond hair and one blue eye and one red eye, he had black track pants and a blue T-shirt on, there was a large sword at his belt, and a bunch of smaller knives in a clear sheath on the belt as well.

"Yes it was, you ditched us you bastard." Lerial said, grinning, the boy, who must have been Jacob, frowned.

"Stupid force-fields," he muttered, Chloe just laughed some more.

"So, how was the reunion?" Roxy asked, smiling and trying to cover more laughter and Jacob's sopping wet form.

"Good, I learned some epic fire-powers." Jacob said with a smirk, and a maniacal expression came over his face.

"Oh god, Chloe start fire-proofing the island please." Lerial said in mock worry, but she punched Jacob lightly and smiled.

"It's good to have you back." Roxy laughed.

"Oh yeah, Sebastian says hi." Jacob said, taking the edge of his shirt and squeezing the water out, which did nothing to his soaking wet attire.

"Well, he can go fuck himself." Lerial said with a poker face expression, Jacob grinned.

"I thought you'd say that." He chuckled.

"So what's the verdict?" Roxy asked, by this time Chloe had slipped behind Jacob and was preparing to do something.

"Fireball!" Chloe yelled, blasting Jacob with fire, Roxy and Lerial collapsed to the ground laughing, as Jacob was now covered in soot and ash and was no longer wet, but very dry.

"Once again, so uncalled for!" he hissed. Clary had heard enough, and turned to Maia, Maia's eyes were wide and without speaking they slipped away to warn the others about the coming threat.


	11. Chapter 11, Stories of Hell

**(Oh hai, anywho I got a request for Clace, so this chapter will have a bit of that. ;)**

**(FWI, the Mortal Instruments movie is being shot in Toronto! my home city! okay, so a friend of mine got some pictures, a guy with blond hair, in all black with some special effects tape on his belt (seraph blades) is obviously Jace, a really tiny, proabably eight-year-old red-head girl was there, and she could never be Clary, but i dunno, anywho, i saw the pictures and hell yeah! the movie is finally being filmed! more to come XD)**

Chapter 11

Clary ran as fast as she could, but even though she was a Shadowhunter, Maia and her werewolf abilities was faster, and Clary arrived back at the clearing shortly after Maia to see that everyone was there.

"Clary! Where in the Angel's name were you?" Jace yelled, he looked worried and pissed.

"Long story short; Lerial's not the only one on the island, and they all have connections to Sebastian." Maia said quickly, Clary nodded.

There was a long pause.

"Fuck my life." Izzy spat, Alec's eyes darkened, and Magnus cursed. Jordan walked over to Maia and Simon looked murderous, but it was nothing compared to Jace's expression.

"I told you she was bad news: we need to leave, pronto." Jace said with a smirk. Clary rolled her eyes at Jace's cockiness at being right.

"I'll check if portaling is working." Magnus offered, Jace nodded.

"Everyone find something useful to do, me and Clary are going to scout around." Jace said, his voice and expression turning serious.

There were nods and murmurs and Jace glanced at Clary to get her to follow him.

"Uh, the place where they were is over there." Clary said when Jace had led her a fair distance away. She pointed towards the west. Jace turned, but before Clary could say anything, Jace had taken two large steps and pushed her up against one of the oddly-colored trees.

Clary blushed as Jace pressed every inch of his body to her and kissed her, hard, Clary squeaked slightly, but allowed herself to fall into the rhythm of their movements, her hands tangled in his hair, and his hands followed her curves. Their breathing intermingled when Jace broke apart from her lips.

"Damn I've been waiting to do that." Jace whispered. his amber eyes were darkened with an emotion Clary couldn't pinpoint.

"Oh my lord, get a room!" came a voice, Jace spun away from Clary to see Lerial standing there with a freaked-out face. Before Clary or Lerial could do anything, Jace pulled out a seraph blade and threw it, and it landed mere millimeters from Lerial's head and imbedded itself in a tree. Lerial froze, and Jace brought out another seraph blade.

Jace's eyes were wild. "You're going to tell me everything you know about Sebastian, or I will kill you, understand?" Jace growled, Lerial actually looked frightened.

"I don't know t-t-that much, Drakiel didn't tell me anything other than he wanted to use the island." Lerial said, turning her head away from the seraph blade to her right.

"Who's Drakiel?" Jace demanded.

"A friend of mine, he works as Sebastian's second-in-command. Can I go now?" Lerial asked, fear clouding her expression.

"No, I have the seraph blade, what is Sebastian planning?" Jace spat, Lerial looked at him, the fear leaving her eyes. She smiled, a sad smile.

"I don't know, he wants the island and I said no, my guess is that I can be expecting an attack any day now, wait, you don't know about them? Your powers?" Lerial said, sounding mystified. _What powers? _Clary thought, Jace's hesitation told Lerial everything she needed to know.

She sighed and looked up at Clary and Jace. "Look, as much as Sebastian's plans fascinate me, I don't want to be a part of them, he may be my brother, but I have no interest in working with him." Lerial said in explanation, but it was hardly an explanation, it sounded more like a riddle.

"First you say you're related to Jace, now you say Sebastian, why?" Clary asked, getting over the embarrassment of Lerial finding them.

"My mother was a human possessed by Lilith; my father was Azazel, happy?" Lerial said rudely, glaring at the couple.

"How are you related to me then?" Jace asked, not lowering his seraph blade or letting down his guard.

"My mother was human being possessed, the reason she could be possessed was because she was a child of Destiny, descended from the devil, there is a legend, _'All thou children born to Destiny's cradle of dire, thou shalt be marked by glowing eyes of fire'_ it says that any child with amber eyes is descended from the devil." Lerial explained, well, that one sounded less like a riddle, and more like something that was utterly insane.

"That's a bit, odd." Clary got out. Lerial nodded and folded her arms.

"Yeah, Jacob, one of my friends, is a warlock of Azazel, my half-brother, Sebastian is also my half-brother, through Lilith." Lerial murmured. She looked down and then looked up, Jace fingered the edge of his seraph blade.

"Swear you're telling the truth, swear on Lucifer." Jace snapped, glaring at Lerial, who just chuckled.

"A demon could easily break a vow under Lucifer, because it is not Lucifer who is our leader, Lucifer was the name our leader chose to be known by, 'light-bringer' that's what it means, our leader is Destiny, the sister of the Almighty Fate, and the empress of Hell." Lerial said, making eye-contact with Jace, who like Clary, was frozen in shock.

"So, Satan is a girl." Clary said after a pause of silence.

"Yup, and she's my grandmother, the woman who was my mom had a father, but all the files on her family said no mother, that was Destiny. She has a tendency to, what's the phrase? Sleep around." Lerial said dryly, Jace raised an eyebrow.

"You're coming with us, and don't you think of running." Jace warned, Lerial shrugged, as if she didn't care one way or the other.

"Well, you two are on the top of Sebastian's Most Wanted list, so I kinda have to stay, at least to teach you about your powers. Oh, and just so you know, when it comes to demons, they take pleasure in being a human's first time." Lerial said simply.

"What does that mean?" Clary burst out before Jace could say anything.

"It means you should get this conceited bastard to take your virginity so that if Sebastian captures you, he won't get any pleasure out of it." Lerial said, smirking, Jace just grinned and Clary felt a blush creep up to her cheeks.

"God, are you all like this? Destiny's children? So, jackass?" Clary asked, her annoyance coming out in words.

"I was going to say conceited, but that works too. We're the children of Hell, we know we've got the world in our hands." Lerial said, struggling to hold back a laugh.

**(okay, I feel stupid asking this, but i've got twelve reviews, culd we possibly make it to twenty before chapter 12?)**


	12. Authors Note

Sorry everyone, i know everyone hates AN's but I had to, so, you might know that for a while, i was posting When Portals are Down or WPAD, quite regularly, well, i have chapter twelev saved, half-done, and ready to type, and i can't say sorry enough, but its annoying, i have three stories other than WPAD and my others going on, and just, gawd, high school kinda takes it out of you, y'know? anywho, i will post twelve as soon as i can, and hopefully tell you guys a bit about my stories, if anyone is interested, they are called, Club Apocalypse, Of The Terra, and Runaway. again, super-sorry, and i will post soon.

Dream on,

Lerial.


	13. Chapter 12, The Gathering

**Okay, so i was going to wait for twenty reviewa, but i'm too impatient. Eff this.**

Chapter 12

To say Simon was shocked was an understatement when Jace and Clary returned with Lerial, walking behind them peacefully. In that instant, Jordan half-morphed, and Maia growled, Izzy whipped out a seraph blade and Alec took out his bow and arrows, Magnus sighed and Simon stood frozen as Lerial looked around.

"Thanks for the welcoming committee." She said with a smirk. Jace glared at her, and She put her hands up in mock defeat.

"You captured it?" Izzy asked, lowering her seraph blade.

"More like I agreed to come, my powers are far beyond any of what you can accomplish." Lerial said haughtily.

"Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Alec said, sounding proud of his boyfriend.

"And I am his cousin, who just happens to be the child of Azazel and Lilith." Lerial said dryly.

There was a long silence.

"Lilith was cursed, she can't have kids." Simon pointed out, glad that he had kept some piece of knowledge about Lilith.

"Let me rephrase that, my dad was Azazel, and my mom was a human being possessed by Lilith because she was descended from the devil." Lerial said, sitting down on a log.

"So you're….." Izzy trailed off, and the wind whipping through the strangely-colored and shaped trees.

"A freak." Lerial muttered, "No I do not work for Sebastian, yes he is my half-brother, no I have no intention of killing any of you, nor taking any of you to Sebastian, is that all the questions you were about to ask?"

"More or less." Magnus said weakly.

"NINJA!" came Chloe's yell, a black cupcake with a icing-eyes and sword hit the ground and stayed there until Chloe descended from her phoenix form. Lerial slapped her own forehead. And Chloe grinned.

"Take no notice of her, she's crazy." Lerial muttered,

"Is that a cupcake?" Magnus asked, leaning down to look at it.

"My ninja cupcake!" Chloe yelled and picked up the black cupcake and glared at Magnus rabidly.

"I'm going to pretend that never happened." Izzy said weakly.

"Who's going to pretend what never happened?" A girl's voice asked, and they turned to see Roxy standing there with a dead bird in her hands.

"Oh good, now I won't be the only one they WTF at." Lerial said with a laugh. Chloe grinned and hugged the cupcake, and Roxy just raised an eyebrow. Clary was silent, so was everyone else.

"Awkward…" Roxy sang.

"Hey guys, is this a party? Oh, what's with the awkward silence? Oh, crap, I'll see ya later." Clary turned to see Jacob at the edge of the clearing, he was standing there with a weird-ed out expression on his face.

Lerial laughed, "Way to break the tension brother," she said with a wry smile. Magnus gasped, and Jacob turned over to him.

"Magnus? Magnus! My poker buddy!" Jacob said, grinning, Magnus let out a weak smile and Alec looked hurt.

"Poker buddy?" Izzy asked dryly. Magnus looked sheepish, and Jacob waved, and Simon glanced at Jace and Clary to see Jace giving Lerial the evil eye.

"Well, I'll check portaling." Magnus said with a too-enthusiastic expression, he seemed eager to get away from the tension that had formed in the clearing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a deep voice, Lerial closed her eyes and smirked.

"Drakiel, and what do we owe the pleasure?" Lerial said, smiling at the ground, a boy in black armour with maroon-black hair, scars on his hands and face, and the same amber eyes as Lerial and Jace. The newcomer shot a sour look at Lerial, who had looked up and was smirking.

"Am I not allowed to visit Nightshade's island? But alas, that is not my business," Drakiel commented dryly, he sounded Spanish, but the silvery-red runes on his skin that Clary had just noticed marked him as a demon.

"It's a you." Chloe said, walking over and poking Drakiel, he shot a look at Lerial, who had become very interested in her fingernails.

"Nice to see you too Chloe, look, Lerial? We got problems." Drakiel's voice had risen a pitch, and Lerial looked up at him doubtfully.

"Spill, what happened, was there a problem with the Doors?" Roxy asked, Lerial was silent, and Simon felt himself growing ever more confused.

"Doors?" Izzy and Maia said at the same time, Jordan and Alec exchanged looks, and Jace narrowed his eyes.

"What? No, the Doors are fine, it's Sebastian, he's gone nuts." Drakiel said, fear showing in his eyes. Clary's eyes widened, and Jace swore,

"Looks like you guys are on the dark side." Izzy said dangerously, slipping out a seraph blade.

"Hardly, I want nothing to do with that mother-fu-bleeper." Lerial stuttered slightly.

"Yeah well, he didn't take your news lightly." Drakiel said narrowing his eyes on Lerial. Lerial looked up, a nonchalant expression on her face.

"So? The island is protected, despite what the Mundies did to it in the turn of the century, Sebastian won't get past the force-field." Roxy broke in,

"What did the Mundies do?" Clary asked. Lerial exchanged a knowing look with Drakiel, and Chloe spat on the ground, Jacob looked away, and Roxy sighed,

"You don't want to know," Roxy's violet eyes were tired, and it suggested that something terrible had happened, and none of this rag-tag band were about to tell Clary and the others.

"Back to the reason I'm here, look, it's not really the island he wants, it's the inhabitants." Drakiel broke in, changing the subject.

"The fuck? What did we do to him?" Lerial growled, her eyes flashing with a black fire.

"That's the point, look, a faerie in rival to power with the Seelie Queen, a Warlock of Azazel, the princess of the Phoenixes, and the daughter of Lilith and Azazel, as well as a bunch of mutated animals with superpowers is bound to cause one heckuva powerful beacon, he told me to come and get you guys." Drakiel said, his eyes growing impatient, his fists clenching and unclenching. Lerial looked over, the now-setting sun casting odd shadows on her features.

"Told, huh? I thought I noticed some new scars." Lerial shot at Drakiel, who visibly flinched.

"Wait, is that true? The whole beacon thing?" Izzy said, the conversation had started to take a turn for the worst.

"Unfortunately, yes, luckily the force-field will hold as long as the four of us are alive." Roxy said, gesturing to herself, Lerial, Jacob, and Chloe.

"We have to remain mysterious…" Chloe said, with a mock suspenseful look on her face, her hands up slightly, like she was preparing to fight

"Mysterious, you? Hardly, my cousin is mysterious, that fucking bastard." Lerial said, starting off dryly, but ending with spitting on the ground, Chloe laughed, and a few others from both groups chuckled.

"Nice, but night is falling, and unless you want to encounter something horrible, you'd better find shelter." Drakiel said amusedly.

"Whatevs. You guys better come to the Home Tree, you'll be safe there, and we can all make a plan." Roxy said, glancing around, but Jacob and Lerial were already gone, and Chloe was holding a cupcake.

"Better do it soon, the Nightcrawlers aren't the only bad thing out here at night." Drakiel said, and his words left a chill on everyone's spines.


	14. BLOOPERS!

WPAD Bloopers.

Chapter 1

"I just wish we could have caught Sebastian." Clary said, sighing and resting her head on her folded arms.

"Need I take your mind off that?" Jace's whisper was slow and seductive; Clary just smiled and looked up.

"Nice try, Jace." She said, but she could feel the smile on her face, he always knew how to make her laugh.

"Damn, and I thought I was about to score." Jace said mockingly. Clary laughed.

"Not this time." She teased; Jace's eyes took on a new glow.

"Are you sure about that? He whispered, his golden eyes narrowing slightly. Before Clary could do anything, Jace started to tickle her. Clary couldn't stop the peal of laughter that escaped her lungs.

"Jace...Please, stop!" Clary giggled, and rolled onto the bed, Jace was soon on it with her and he grinned at Clary's complete surrender to him. Clary smiled and inwardly waited, Jace paused too, and both of them looked at the door, wasn't Izzy supposed to barge in by now?

"The hell?" Clary asked, Jace shrugged and glanced at the camera,

"Where's Izzy?" he asked, the girl who was filming sighed,

"I'll get her." Cameragirl growled and turned out of the room, Jace and Clary heard shouts and swearing, and Maryse's shocked voice. After a loud crash, a frazzled Izzy and Cameragirl walked in.

"How about we redo that scene?" Izzy asked flatly, Jace and Clary burst out laughing.

Chapter 2

Clary followed Isabelle as they headed over to Magnus's house, and she knew the extravagant warlock could take this invitation many ways, but as they arrived, Isabelle rang the bell and it was opened up by a tired-looking Magnus, whose hair was spiked up in odd angles from sleep.

"Clary, Isabelle, what are you doing here?" Magnus asked, his voice was flat and tired. Chairman Meow peeked out from in between Magnus' legs and mewed at Clary and Isabelle.

"The Clave wants you to come with us to Idris because you had a role in all the crap that has been taking place." Isabelle said, summarizing the entire situation on one sentence.

"Idris? I need time to pack!" Magnus said, grinning and opening the door wider for them to come in. Clary smiled at the sparkly warlock's antics and followed Isabelle inside his lushly decorated apartment. It hadn't changed much, still the extraordinarily glittery living space it had always been.

Clary walked in and froze, so did Izzy, the T.V was on, and Clary closed her eyes at what she saw, Izzy gaped, and Magnus reappeared, he saw what they were watching and blushed.

"CUT! Magnus, no porn on the T.V while we're filming." Cameragirl snapped, Clary looked at Izzy,

"I'm officially scarred for life." Clary said weakly, Magnus rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't even the worst volume!" Magnus complained, Izzy turned green and ran off, Cameragirl shot a glare at Magnus, and Clary did a facepalm.

"What?" Magnus asked, clueless.

Chapter 3

Clary paused as she looked over all the seraph blades, part of her training was to be able to recognize good and bad weapons and be able to pick the right one for the situation. It was then when she heard a voice, Clary knew this voice, and she thought she'd never hear it again; it was the voice of Ithuriel, the angel that she and Jace had found in the Wayland Manor.

"Trust in what comes. They mean no harm. They will help you. On the path you follow." Ithuriel's voice whispered, Clary was stuck in a flash of images, one of a pair of golden eyes, like Jace's but narrowed and full of malice, a flash of clear and yellow, leaving a trail of sparkles, a bird of fire taking to the air, and a dark shape with a red aura surrounding it.

Clary made herself stumble back, when one of the filmmakers walked in with a donut.

"CUT!" Cameragirl yelled, Clary stopped, and Jace walked in from where he had been standing,

"What was it this time?" Jace asked sourly. Cameragirl was still glaring at the guy with a donut, he turned to Cameragirl and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hi Selene, wanna donut?" he asked. Cameragirl/Selene growled,

"John, get off the fucking set before I castrate you!" She yelled. All of the sudden Izzy popped her head in.

"Someone said castrate, what's going on?" Izzy said quickly, Jace laughed, and Donutguy/John looked confused.

"But… donuts." Donutguy/John said,

"OUT!" Cameragirl/Selene yelled. And she started chasing him out. So that Izzy, Clary, and Jace were left alone.

"Did you know her name was Selene?" Clary asked, Jace shook his head.

"Nah, Cameragirl fits her better," Jace said with a grin, Izzy laughed.

Chapter 4

Arriving at the docks was quick, Izzy paid the taxi driver and he drove away, the four of them started following a path, and Alec led them to a smaller dock where some small yachts were parked, Maia, Jordan, Magnus, and Simon were waiting,

"Hi guys!" Maia called, smiling. They called out their greetings to her and took up residence on some benches waiting for the others to arrive.

Soon Maryse arrived with Robert and some Shadowhunters they didn't recognize,

All of the sudden a mime appeared and started dancing in front of the camera, which caused Cameragirl to hiss and start chasing the mime away, but it kept coming back, and she punched it in the face. I have to say, with mimes, it's awfully hard to tell the genders.

"Fuck this, we'll finish filming tomorrow." Cameragirl said, glaring at the now-unconscious mime.

"She scares me." Simon said, as Cameragirl walked away.

Chapter 5

Jace smirked and sat down in the chair, observing the controls before taking the wheel and spinning it harshly. The boat was jerked to the side, and the group were knocked to the side of the boat.

"Oops!" Jace called out.

"Oops? That's all you can say after ruining my outfit?" Izzy screeched, Simon ducked his head, this could get very ugly.

"Well, that shirt was pretty stupid." Jace called from the seat, Izzy growled, and lunged for Jace, unfortunately, Alec wasn't fast enough to grab Izzy, and Jace darted to the side. Out of nowhere, Izzy burst into laughter. Clary couldn't help herself and joined in, soon everyone was laughing or chuckling at the movie situation.

"Ai-yi-yi." Cameragirl whispered, and shut off the camera, she left and decide to wait until the group had composed themselves.


	15. Chapter 13, Sebastian

Chapter 13.

Clary followed Jace, who was leading everybody after Drakiel, who had started traveling through a path in the jungle that was marked by a bunch of small glowing berry-plants. The dark had settled quickly, and Drakiel led them along quickly, lest should some of those 'Night Crawlers' appear. Clary glanced around and shuffled closer to Jace, who wrapped an arm around her. The group continued to walk by the glowing berries, which cast a blue light on the trees and the small group, it gave everything a mystical quality.

Just then, voices could be heard, Jace motioned for everyone to get down, and they did, Drakiel included, crawling towards the voices, Clary's blood ran cold when she saw who it was.

Sebastian and Lerial were standing in front of them, Lerial was leaning against a tree, but despite her casual pose, her eyes betrayed uneasiness, Sebastian stood firm and stiff, as if he wasn't comfortable in this environment.

"You came, why?" Lerial asked, her voice not faltering, it was filled with cold resolve. Sebastian paused for a moment, as if considering his reply,

"I came to pay my sister a visit." He said, his voice was amused, as if he was but an observer to everything around. The blue light danced around Lerial's features as her eyes hardened.

"Half-sister, and not even that, more like one-quarter-sister, and I doubt that's the reason." Lerial growled, but her voice faltered near the end. Sebastian chuckled.

"What do I have to say? I've got the Fae, various groups of weres and vampires, and a few powerful warlocks on my side; all I need is a protected base where I can start my kingdom." Sebastian said, smiling, but his smile was dark, calculating, and more of a smirk than anything.

Lerial hissed, and feline ears and a tail seemingly poofed into existence on her person. The tail moved in agitation, and the ears were back in anger.

"You know nothing of the powers this island holds, when it falls to the powers of Hell, shall be the day I surrender myself to the works of Fate." Lerial growled, her eyes narrowing and glowing slightly. Clary pushed herself farther into the bushes to avoid detection, Drakiel swore under his breath. Sebastian just laughed.

"You are one of Destiny's children; I doubt the Empress would let one of her descendants fall into the hands of the angels." Sebastian said, this time crooning, trying to win Lerial over to his thinking, to Clary's horror, Lerial actually seemed to be considering it.

"You make a good case, but, I know things you could only dream of knowing, and I will not allow this island to be claimed for Heaven or Hell, this place is an oasis to those who have not picked a side, for those who wish to be far away when the final battle and the apocalypse comes." Lerial said matter-of-factly. Sebastian grinned.

"You and your friends are the only inhabitants, I see no others here." Sebastian pointed out, looking smug with his logic. Lerial smirked, the kind of smirk that clearly said, I-know-something-you-don't-know, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh trust me; they're here, just not in this plane of existence." Lerial purred, her voice having calmed and was now self-confidant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sebastian snapped, seemingly having lost his patience. Lerial just let out a sad smile.

"I am not allowed to tell you." She said, laughing, apparently having enough, Sebastian whipped out something and threw it, it was so fast, even Lerial didn't see it until the shape hit her, and she dissolved into dust. Drakiel gasped silently, and Clary saw tears forming at the edges of his eyes, had Sebastian just killed Lerial?

Sebastian didn't stay around to celebrate his victory, as soon as Lerial disappeared, Sebastian vanished into thin air.

But the second Sebastian vanished; Drakiel darted forward to the place where Lerial had been killed. He crouched down and pulled out a golden pendant from the dust, clutching it and muttering, Drakiel stood up. His amber eyes were hard and ruthless.

"You guys got us into this mess, now you're going to get us out of it, Lerial's dead because she kept the secret of the island, and of your presence, whether you like it or not, you're fighting with Nightshade in this." Drakiel said coldly, but the expression in his eyes was tormented, he had obviously felt a lot for the blond three-quarter demon.

No one said anything as Drakiel led them swiftly to the huge tree the Clary and Maia had seen before. The moon was still high in the sky while Drakiel slammed his fist into the tree, and a doorway opened up. Chloe's head popped out of the doorway, and her happy expression changed to one of concern, and then anger when she saw Drakiel's expression. None of them had ever recalled seeing Chloe look serious, she slipped off and walked into a room, dragging out a complaining Roxy.

"I'm telling you! iTunes is evil! It won't let me download different kinds of songs from one laptop to the other.

"Lerial's dead." Drakiel spat, his eyes hard, Roxy frowned.

"Maybe she committed suicide over iTunes shitiness?" Roxy suggested.

"this isn't funny Roxy, Sebastian killed her, we've got a war on our hands." Chloe said quietly. Roxy blinked,

"Can I sue iTunes before we start the apocalypse? I'm thinking I can mind-trick them into giving me a billion dollars." Roxy asked, Chloe slapped her, and Roxy glared and scowled. Jacob walked into the room soon after with a laptop in his hands, he stopped when he saw everyone and frowned.

"Where's Lerial?" Jacob asked; Drakiel's pained expression was all he needed to see.

"Shit, where's she heading?" Jacob asked, looking over at Drakiel, who just sighed.

"Destiny knows, come on, I need you to go with Chloe and forge some spelled weapons, were in a war, and we need to be prepared." Drakiel said, his expression stone cold, Clary couldn't help but feel sorry for him, she knew she would not have the strength to carry on if something happened to Jace.

"Mind making some seraph blades too?" Alec asked, Izzy nodded.

"I have absolutely no idea how to make them; you'd have to show us." Chloe pointed out, Alec smiled and left with her and Jacob over to a room with a sword and shield emblem on the door.

Jace grinned and looked at Drakiel, who smirked. "Sebastian, here we come." Jace said smugly.


	16. Chapter 14, Drakiel's Pain

Chapter 14

For the next few days it was all preparation for the inevitable fight, Chloe, with her fire-powers, ran a magicked forge where weapons were made, and Clary and the others got used to sleeping in the Raven tree, with was what Roxy, Chloe, Jacob and Drakiel called the huge hollowed out tree and its surrounding hollowed-out trees. In fact, the Raven tree was practically a mini-forest in its own right, with vine bridges connecting the hollow trees.

It was dawn when Clary went down to the riverbank to take a shower upstream in the tumbling waterfall that fed the Spirit river, as it was called. No one of the New York supernaturals knew why it was called that. But as Clary descended in a robe which had mysteriously appeared in her room a few days ago, she saw she wasn't the only one at the river.

Drakiel was crouching by the river, his yellow eyes sad and his expression beaten down, Clary just stood there as he started to whisper,

"River spirit, river death, part thy current so Demonicate Lerial Nyryn shalt return to her home once more, as she lived once, let her live again, by the power of thyself." Drakiel whispered, his Spanish accent giving the words a strange quality. And he picked up a piece of amber, set it on a leaf, and let it flow down the river. Clary couldn't help but stare at his strange words and actions, but at that moment Drakiel turned around and saw her. He raised an eyebrow at her robe and pointed towards the waterfall. "It's that way." He said flatly, but his voice was tired and seemed… broken was the word for it.

"What was that?" Clary asked, walking over to the river to stand next to Drakiel who just looked downriver where the leaf-boat had gone.

"An old prayer, said to revoke death. Many believe death is a river, a journey, and through rivers, death can be reached by the living, the prayer has to be said right, and you have to specify which creature from the billions out there you want to come back, sometimes it works, but, sometimes…" Drakiel trailed off and looked down at the sand on the riverbank, he just shrugged and started off towards the Raven tree, Clary paused for a spilt-second before asking the question that had been lingering on her mind.

"Is that why it's called the Spirit river?" Clary asked, Drakiel paused and turned back around.

"Sort of, Lerial named it, same with the Raven tree, I don't know why, the only explanation she ever gave us was that the names were epic." Drakiel chuckled sadly and looked up at the sky, which despite the dawn, was gray with storm clouds, it had been seven days since Clary and her friends arrived, and as she tried to read Drakiel's bittersweet expression, there was a call from the Raven tree and Clary spun, so did Drakiel and Jace leaped down from the balcony that circled around the top of the largest tree and landed in a crouch.

"Hey, Chloe called a meeting, she says we got some problems that need to be solved." Jace called, Clary knew that Jace hadn't trusted Lerial, and that he still didn't trust Drakiel, with Drakiel being a demon and all.

"Looks like something's up." Drakiel said to himself and turned away without a goodbye and walked over to the Raven tree's main entrance, which was a hollowed out door with vines growing down to conceal it slightly.

After Drakiel disappeared, Jace walked over to Clary, with the phoenix-made weapons belt that he had around his chest, and the fact that he was shirtless, made Clary blush slightly.

Sorry this chapter sucks, its sitting on my computer for a fucking long time, sorry, I'll get back in the mood soon enough.


	17. Chapter 15, Omens and Secrets

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, it makes me feel loved, XD, anywho, after much blood, much pain, much pushing, this chapter was born, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Clary caught her breath watching Jace, and pulled her gaze away from his chest and to his face, only to see that he was smirking. Cocky bastard.

"What was it?" Clary said suddenly, trying to divert attention away from her slipup.

"Not much, but I don't trust them." Jace muttered, glancing at where Drakiel had disappeared.

"And the sky is blue." Clary responded.

"Not always, sometimes it's red, or orange, or pink, or black." Jace said, pretending to be in deep thought. Clary rolled her eyes, and sat down on a rock jutting out of the ground next to her, she gestured for Jace to sit next to her and he did, watching her eyes carefully.

"Jace…"

"What?"

"Never mind, is the only thing you wanted to tell me that was you didn't trust them?" Clary said, steering the conversation away from something that Jace could twist around to show off his cockiness.

"Well, it's true, you saw Lerial with Sebastian." Jace said flatly, leaning back slightly, and frowning when he realized that there was nothing behind the rock they sat on to lean onto.

"And she died; it makes me think they aren't on the best of terms." Clary countered, Jace sighed, and ran a hand through his luscious blond hair, his amber eyes turning away from her and then back to meet her emerald ones.

"Still, there's something off about this place, and no one's telling us anything, you heard them mention the Mundies doing something, something about Night Crawlers and even more small things that need explaining." Jace pointed out, matching Clary's gaze, she was just about to respond when they heard a call,

"Hey, Shadowy Hunters! Get your asses up here!" it was Chloe, the crazy phoenix. "We got shit to discuss, so come on!"

Jace glanced back at Clary, but she had already gotten up and was walking towards the Main Raven Tree. Stepping inside under the lush vine covering, clary began to walk up the stairs that seemed to be carved right out of the living tree. Glowing lanterns hung from the sides of the staircase, and Clary knew that they held a small soul inside them, a creepy thought, though. Vines hung inside the tree as well, and as Clary reached the top of the staircase she came into a room with a table in the middle, Chloe at its head. The rest of the supernaturals were gathered around the table.

"Okay, as anyone can see, there's some issues." Chloe began, and was interrupted by some coughing and a muffled "No shit" from someone. Chloe glared at everyone and started up again, "Okay, so, everyone knows about the force-field thingy that surrounds the island? Good, okay, that thing is only supposed to last while the four of us, me, Roxy, Jacob, and Lerial, were alive, but somehow it's still working. Any ideas?"

"Maybe Lerial's not dead?" Drakiel suggested,

"I'm pretty sure we all saw her get blasted, no offence dude." Jordan said flatly. Drakiel said nothing. All of the sudden there was a crash from another of the rooms.

"Holy shit! What the crap was that?" Izzy shrieked, and everyone jumped up and pushed past each other to get to the next room, a vase had been knocked over, but instead of flowers and water inside it, blood and bones spilled onto the floor.

"What in the name of the Angel…" Alec trailed off, the blood seeped and seemed to form words,

_Death shall come on swift wings_

"If that's a prank, its freaking messed up." Jacob said, his blue eyes widened in shock. There was a long pause then Maia walked close to the blood and sniffed, then made a disgusted face.

"Wherever this came from it smells bad." Maia said, her nose wrinkling. Jordan sniffed as well and gagged slightly, Simon backed away, and everyone else covered his or her nose in the next few seconds.

"Could it be Sebastian?" Magnus asked, glancing around. There were unsure looks passed around the group.

"For some reason the field is still up, so no." Roxy said; Jacob snorted and levitated a bucket towards the bad-smelling blood; a rag fell out of it and soaked it up, then fell back into the bucket.

"He got in here to kill Lerial." Jace pointed out icily. Drakiel shook his head and looked at Jace.

"The field was down because I was let in, it must not have been put back up." Drakiel murmured, looking down.

"But, how did we get in then?" Alec burst out, there were odd looks thrown at each other, but Chloe shrugged.

"I don't know, it was down, but Lerial said she had to do something, so…." Chloe trailed off and shrugged again.

"Wait, so, Lerial was the one who took down the field when these idiots got washed ashore?" Roxy asked, and as an afterthought, "no offense guys," she added.

"None taken." Magnus said mildly, there were some looks exchanged between the New York supernaturals, but no one said anything else.

"Yeah, she didn't tell you?" Chloe asked Roxy in shock, Roxy shook her head.

"She didn't tell me either." Jacob broke in, and Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"Looks like Lerial had more than good intentions around." Jace said, his voice smug at being right.

"Lerial wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose, unless she was ordered to by Destiny or someone who gained control of her soul." Drakiel said vehemently. There was a long silence.

"So maybe Destiny ordered her to? Who the hell knows, it's Lerial for craps sake! She never tells anyone anything!" Chloe exploded, glaring at Drakiel, who picked an invisible piece of lint off of his shirt and looked sheepish.

"She told me things…" he trailed off.

"What? She trusts you more than us? Gimme a break!" Chloe snapped, everyone had backed off slightly to watch the two of them argue.

"Not exactly, we had an…arrangement, I think she told me things to give me the semblance that she trusted me." Drakiel muttered.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Simon murmured, and Clary had to agree with him, it seemed Lerial and this odd rag-tag group had more secrets than anyone had previously thought.

"Well, spit it out!" was Chloe's angered and dangerous words directed at Drakiel.

* * *

**Cliffy, yes, I'm evil, please review, I'm really grateful so many of you have stuck with me so far, and hopefully now that my inspiration is back, a more regular posting system will be in effect,**


	18. Chapter 16, ROUS

Chapter 16

Clary caught her breath at the venom in Chloe's voice, and Drakiel visibly shrank under her glare.

"We…well, it's complicated." Drakiel murmured, looking away, his eyes taking on a faraway glint. "Lerial met me when she had to train in Hell for a while; I was commanding the armies of Leviathan, the High Demon of the Sixth Circle of Hell. She told me a lot about earth and we became friends-"

"Cut the sappy meeting, what did she tell you, what was your arrangement, and what was her secret? Now, spill." Roxy said, her eyes narrowed, Drakiel paused, and he might as well have been interrogated by the Spanish Inquisition for the look he wore.

"Fine, Lerial told me about the force field, how she was planning to use the Doors to build an army to guard the island-" Drakiel was interrupted a second time by Clary.

"What are the Doors?" Clary asked, looking around.

"I second that question." Jace growled. Uneasy looks were passed between Chloe, Roxy, Jacob and Drakiel. Chloe was making hand signals, and Jacob shook his head, Drakiel held his hands up in surrender and Roxy gave the three of them the middle finger.

"A long time ago in a council room far, far away, it was decided that there should be a way to… well, contact and manage the dead. Don't give me those looks, it isn't all Hell and Heaven and that shit, Hell is a dimension of demons, Heaven is a dimension of angels, there's a separate dimension for the spirits of the dead, well, several pocket dimensions. The entrances to these pocket dimensions are known as Doors." Roxy explained, leaning back against the table where everyone had been previously sitting.

"So let me get this straight, there is a bunch of dimensions where dead people live, and the entrances to those dimensions are named after a band?" Simon asked, Clary resisted the urge to face-palm. Chloe rolled her eyes and Drakiel failed at hiding a smile.

"No, and I personally don't give a crap about a random band who shares the name, anyway, there are seven locations all around earth in isolated places where Doors are located, this island, Nightshade's island, is one of them, that's why we have to stay here and guard it." Roxy said and then ran a hand through her long black-brown hair.

"What are the other locations?" Alec asked, curiosity burning in his bright blue eyes. Chloe snorted, Drakiel looked away, and Jacob shrugged.

"We don't know, the only ones who know are those on the Council of Species, and they would never tell us in any case." Roxy deadpanned,

"So you're guarding inter-dimensional portals on a secret island that no one knows about, and you don't even know the other locations of the rest of the portals?" Magnus said doubtfully.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Jacob started.

"How come the Clave doesn't know about this?" Jace interrupted.

"Oh for the love of…. Screw the Clave; they don't know a lot of things, which in the end will be their downfall, unless they can evolve to match the arising issues." Roxy muttered, shooting a dark look at Jace.

"I think we're off topic, Drakiel, you're not home-free yet, what was your agreement with Lerial?" Chloe changed the subject and watched Drakiel, who was leaning against a window, having not moved from his earlier spot.

"And I thought I could leave long enough to get a sandwich." Drakiel said mildly, Chloe glared, "fine, I kept her up with the latest in Hell and she kept me up with what happened up here, nothing too big, except…" Drakiel trailed off and was silent.

"We're waiting." Chloe growled, tapping her foot and folding her arms.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're all bipolar." Jordan muttered to no one in particular. Drakiel laughed, then turned to Chloe.

"Friends with benefits, that answer your question?" he chuckled, humour in his eyes.

"Damn." Jacob said, seeming surprised.

"Ugh, TMI." Roxy murmured.

"With Lerial?" Chloe said in disbelief. Jace laughed at the turn of events, and Clary rolled her eyes at him.

All of the sudden there was a bang outside, and everything went quiet.

"That can't be good." Isabelle said, narrowing her eyes and whipping out a seraph blade. Clary darted over to a balcony just in time to see a swarm of black shapes flow out of the surrounding forest and gather around the bottom of the Raven tree.

"Understatement of the century." Maia said to Isabelle, as everyone else gathered out on the balcony, Clary felt Jace's hand on her shoulder as they looked down.

"ROUS's, but what are they doing here? During daylight?" Roxy asked, crouching on the edge of the balcony while looking down.

"What's an ROUS?" Simon asked, glancing at Roxy.

"Rodents Of Unusual Size." Jacob answered. It was true, now that she concentrated, Clary could see that the shapes were large rats, ranging from the size of a golden retriever to a small pony. They all had glowing red eyes and slick dark brown fur as well as lethal looking fangs.

One of the rats, a larger one, stepped forward and Clary heard its voice echo inside her mind.

_'We are here to negotiate, a warrior by the name of Sebastian had offered us sanctuary in his army, what does the warriors of Nightshade have to say about this?_' the voice was deep, but had no inflection and spoke in a monotone. In response, Chloe, Roxy, and Jacob leaped down from the balcony, their immortality protecting them from any injuries as they fell. The rats cleared away like a large wave receding from a beach to allow landing space for the three who had jumped down.

"What are your conditions for not joining his army?" Roxy asked, looking down at the large rat with a carefully unreadable face.

_'Us, as well as the other Night Crawlers, are to have free reign of the island, and not just the small areas the she-demon restricted, where is she?'_ the rat's voice asked.

"Lerial is indisposed, the field is up, so she is safe, but she is unable to be here at this time." Chloe said, her voice strong and all traces of anger/craziness gone from her face.

_'Very well, as I asked, all Night Crawlers wish to have access to the island, we, the Rodent Clan, wish for underground passages to be made, as the Draco Clan has driven us from our home. On behalf of the other clans, there is a wish for caves, mountains, meadows, and beaches.'_

"The Draco Clan drove you out?" Jacob's voice was laced with disbelief, and even though the terms were foreign to Clary or any of the others, the way they were spoken showed quite a lot.

_'Yes.'_

"Then it will be done, Sebastian is not allied with the general of Hell or Heaven, but rather a small percentage of those in Hell who are unsatisfied, his army will be taken down, and I don't think it would be wise to join a failed quest." Drakiel called out from the balcony.

* * *

Well, here's 16, for any of you who give a crap, the next chapter will be more bloopers, Thank you to all of you who reviewed, It makes me happy, :)


	19. Chapter 17, The Meeting Room

Hi everyone, Lerial here, and I have some things to say,

First, sorry for the extended hiatus, between dA, School, YouTube, and my other projects, things were all over the place.

Also, I re-read CoLS, and foudn out that there are some things I forgot to adress.

Those will be added, don't worry, as will more CLACE,

Yes, the note at the top, 'might change to M' actually means somthing. *cough*clace*cough*

Well, enough of my rambling, here you go!

* * *

Chapter 17

Clary looked over at Drakiel, and then down to the gathering of ROUSes, their leader hissed and turned, and as if they were one being, all the over-sized rodents flooded back into the woods like a retreating wave.

"What the hell was that?" Chloe asked, glaring up at Drakiel, who just shrugged.

"Never mind what it was, this day has been a waste, nothing was accomplished other that finding out that Lerial and Drakiel were sleeping together." Roxy muttered

"Well, I could spy for you guys, I'm Sebastian's second-in-command, but I don't think it'll go well…" Drakiel started, but then trailed off.

"Why?" Maia asked, her one-word question summing up what everyone was thinking.

"He has a way of knowing things; I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about me being here." Drakiel muttered only just loud enough for everyone to hear. Clary knew what he meant, Sebastian had a way of knowing things, just like he had with her faerie ring.

For a moment Clary saw something odd flash in Jace's eyes, but it was gone so quickly she doubted she had seen it in the first place.

Meanwhile, everyone had gone quiet, and Clary looked up when a sigh escaped Chloe.

"Alright, meeting adjourned, Drakiel, you've got more explaining to do." Chloe growled, Drakiel raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Everyone else slowly filtered out of the room, and Clary was about to leave when Jace grabbed her arm.

"Stay," Jace whispered, and Clary smiled, but Jace wasn't smiling, his expression was troubled.

"Jace? What's wrong?" Clary asked, cold, icy panic starting to build up in her veins.

"I just remembered, the fire, you remember? The fire from the archangel's sword?" Jace asked,

"How could I forget?" Clary responded, but she was worried all the same though.

"It's…well…You remember in the woods? When Lerial found us? The fire, I just remembered that it didn't act up, and it hasn't been acting up lately either." Jace said quietly.

"Isn't that a good thing? Maybe it was only temporary." Clary said, placing her hand on his arm and looking up into his golden eyes.

"I can feel it inside of me, but it's not coming out, that's the problem." Jace muttered.

"Well at least you told me about the problem and didn't sit on it until something terrible happened." Clary said, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is serious, there might be something wrong." Jace said, his voice hard, but his eyes showed he was affected by the joke. Clary was about to respond, but Jacob came walking in, humming to himself; he paused when he saw the two of them, and slowly started to back out of the room.

Once Jacob was fully out, he resumed humming and started walking down the stairs, back where he had come from. Clary was confused, and Jace rolled his eyes.

"Look-" Jace was about to say something when Roxy came into the room.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt your lovefest, but Jacob said there was stuff going on in here, and if you're going to have sex against the wall, please do it in one of your rooms, and not in the communal meeting room." Roxy finished. Clary was about to protest, but then she noticed that somewhere during her conversation with Jace, he had backed her up against a wall and they were pressed together.

Jace pulled away, and shot an annoyed look at an amused Roxy.

"We were discussing an issue." Jace said mildly.

"An issue about what? The lack of condoms on the island? Please, do you want to know how many times we've gotten that complaint?" Roxy said, her smile curving up.

"No, I don't, but can you tell me one thing, if heavenly fire were to come to this island, what would happen to it?" Clary asked, waving away Roxy's comment about condoms, although she knew her face was red.

"Hmm, that's a good one, if it was unprotected I think it would burn out, the island has a demonic influence. So heavenly fire, depending on the amount or protection it has, would either destroy the place or go into hiding of some sort, but that's just a guess, it's never happened, so I'm just saying what would most likely happen." Roxy explained. Her forehead was creasing as she thought.

"Okay, thanks." Clary said, trying to smile.

"Why'd you need to know?" Roxy asked,

"Shadowhunter stuff." Jace broke in. Roxy gave them a weird look but seemed to decide that she'd better not ask.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm here; I think there is a stash of condoms somewhere, so if you need it, just ask!" Roxy said with a wink as she turned around and disappeared.

"Why does she keep assuming that?" Clary muttered under her breath, but Jace was silently laughing.

"I don't know Fray; we might just need them soon." He smirked.

"I'm choosing to ignore that, but at least we found out why, the fire went into hiding." Clary said, waving off Jace's innuendo.

"Maybe, but…"Jace trailed off, and Clary didn't think she had ever seen him look this upset.

"Let's go down to the beach, I think the sunset will be really nice." Clary said, she smiled and tugged Jace's hand, Jace paused and looked at their joined hands, a smile came over his face, and the certain glow that made Jace himself seemed to re-ignite in his eyes.

"Hmm, fun on the beach…" Jace trailed off again, but this time he was smirking and the trailing off was for an effect, an effect that was working on Clary.

"Jace, Roxy said…" This time Clary trailed off, but only because Jace had pressed her up to the wall once more, and his lips came down on hers, Clary felt a thrill run through her body, and reached her hands up to grip his shirt.

Jace smiled against her mouth and ran one of his hands over her side, while the other one cupped her cheek-

"WHAT THE HELL! I SAID NO SEX IN THE MEETING ROOM!" Roxy's yell caused them to break apart, and Clary saw that both she and Jace were flushed.

"Sorry." Jace said, but his tone suggested that he didn't mean it in the slightest. Roxy muttered something about lovestruck idiots, and walked out of the room, but not before shooting a glare at them.

"I'm starting to think this island has ears and eyes, first Lerial, now Roxy." Clary murmured, Jace smiled,

"Well, we could still go to our room…" He grinned when Clary blushed slightly.

"I still think the beach would be better." Clary murmured, Jace chuckled and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Oh, if anyone has ideas for different kinds of Night Crawlers, please post a comment or message, So far we only have the ROUSes and the Draco Clan, which will pop up later.

I hope to start posting regualarly again soon


	20. Chapter 18, Mushy Feelings

OHMAHGAWD

Two chapters in two days? I might actually be getting back into the swing of things!

It probably has something with taking my laptop to school and typing when the teacher is being boring XP.

Also, I HAVE FOUND A CURE FOR WRITERS BLOCK!

Yes, well, it works for me, but I only got inspired again once I re-read CoLS, I feel stupid not noticing this, but, the cure for writer`s block is to look over your inspiration a few times.

...

...

..

..

.

.

Well, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18

Simon stood on the balcony of one of the trees that held his room and watched the sun set. In that brief time that he could not stand the sun's rays, he had gained an appreciation for it, but even now, watching it go down, he felt a cold wash of despair come over him, and wondered where it had come from.

"Simon?" a voice called from the entrance to his room. Simon turned to see Isabelle at the entrance.

"Hey Izzy," Simon said as way of greeting, it was unusual for her to come see him, and a small part of him wondered why. Perhaps it was the look on her face, or the way she seemed to glance around like a small child looking for her mother, that made Simon automatically know what was wrong.

"Have you seen Alec? He disappeared, and he's been acting weird lately." Isabelle said, her dark eyes were worried. Simon paused, he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary with Alec, but then, Alec wasn't his brother.

"No, why don't you check Magnus's room?" Simon suggested, it was the only place that popped into mind.

"That's the thing; Alec said he and Magnus broke up a while ago." Isabelle growled, coming over to the balcony edge with Simon. The balcony was made of a jutting branch for the floor that had been smoothed out; the railings of the balcony were vines and smaller branches that had small orchids interwoven in them, which looked like faerie work. The view looked out over the canopy of odd-colored trees and off into the sunset which cast shadows and orange fiery light, the same color as Jace, Lerial, and Drakiel's eyes.

Simon could just barely see the beach with vampire sight and the waves rolling peacefully in and out with a steady rhythm. To the right there was a large mountain a few kilometers away Simon guessed, it rose up like the paintings that depicted Olympus.

The waterfall and cliff where the Spirit River started was directly behind them, and Simon could hear the water rushing and crashing down to the pool below, so peaceful, but based on everything they knew, and everything they had found out, this was a peaceful cover which held a magnitude of chaos.

Isabelle laid her hands on one of the branches making up the railing and sighed, she leaned into Simon's arm. Not that Simon minded,

"They've been acting normal though, Alec and Magnus I mean." Simon said finally, turning his head to look at Isabelle. She sighed and closed her eyes, still leaning against him.

"I know, Alec broke down and told me that it was all a pretense, that Magnus didn't want anyone to know, but then, I guess there's a lot of things Magnus doesn't want us to know. He knew Jacob and seemed familiar with this place." Isabelle said, her voice hardening slightly as if she realized the accusation in her own voice.

"I know, but the guy's who-knows-how-old, I should think he'd get around." Simon pointed out, resting his hand on Isabelle's head tentatively. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, making Simon's hand fall.

"Simon, there's some-" Isabelle was cut off by a fiery bird landing behind them on the balcony, as soon as it touched the wood, the fire seemed to be sucked into the bird, revealing Chloe.

"Hi! We're all heading to Icaria Volcano! Ya'know, that big mountain thing over there." Chloe beamed, pointing the mountain Simon had noticed earlier.

Isabelle looked a mixture between annoyed and relieved, and Simon wondered what she had been about to say.

"Wait, did you say volcano?" Simon asked, Chloe nodded and grinned.

"It's a tropical island with a huge mountain. No shit it's going to be a volcano!" Chloe grinned, "Plus we're on the southern Atlantic Ridge, plenty of opportunity for a huge eruption." She added, and moved so she jumped off the balcony and onto the ground.

Simon glanced back at Isabelle who had turned away and was starting to walk towards the stairs that were carved into the inside of the tree's trunk.

Simon shrugged to himself, _girls_, he thought. He took one last glance at the colorful landscape and followed Isabelle's path down the stairs.

Magnus waited near the Spirit River, Jacob was practicing a fire-spell he had learned at Azazel's reunion. Magnus didn't care for demon's reunions much, and he wasn't on good terms with his father so he saw no need, but he remembered a time when his father's approval had meant everything to him.

"Hey, what's up? You've been acting weird." Jacob said after he finished the spell. There was now a bunch of colorful glowing flames that shifted from shape to shape, once a cube, then a sphere, then in the shape of a cat and so on in a random order that had no pattern whatsoever.

"How was the reunion?" Magnus asked instead, he crouched down and trailed his hand through the edge of the river. Jacob paused,

"It was good, he was asking about you though." Jacob said with a raised eyebrow. It was Magnus's turn to pause and frown came over his face, they both knew what 'he' meant. It meant only one thing to a warlock, the unspeakable being who had fathered them.

"Really," Magnus murmured almost to himself. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"We're off topic, seriously, although I think emotional shit is annoying, there's something wrong, and even I can see it." Jacob said; his voice a bit harder than before. Magnus sighed.

"It's Alec; he lied to me and…" Magnus trailed off at the expression on Jacob's face, he knew Jacob didn't exactly understand Magnus's lifestyle, but he wouldn't say anything out of respect for his friend.

"Well, I'm probably not the best person to offer advice, but it all depends on what you both feel, if you still love him and you're just trying to get the point across, well…ah shit, you should probably ask Roxy or Chloe, they're better at this sort of thing." Jacob said, trailing off and looking at Magnus.

"Yeah, I guess so."


	21. Chapter 19, Hellhounds

Yay, chapter 19, I finally got this one out, by the way, Chloe was sitting next to me as I wrote this and saying weird things, I may or may not have gotten distracted on it. XD

Well, here you go!

* * *

Chapter 19

Simon walked down to the Spirit River and saw Magnus and Jacob standing there, Isabelle sighed, and Simon turned to see that she was looking at Magnus with an unreadable expression.

"Okay, where're the other Shadowy-hunters?" Chloe asked, just as Jordan and Maia joined them by the bank, both of them looked quite guilty.

"I saw Alec talking to Drakiel on the cliff, no idea where Jace and Clary are though," Jordan said, gesturing with his thumb behind him to the cliff that held the waterfall that fed the Spirit River.

"They're probably having sex in the meeting room, even though I told them not to." Roxy muttered, coming up behind them and folding her arms in impatience, her transparent wings fluttered slightly and shook golden dust on the ground.

"I didn't know faerie dust was real." Maia commented. Roxy raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, yeah, just call me Tinkerbell." She said with a rueful smile. Simon was staring at Roxy,

"Did you just say—?" Simon couldn't finish his sentence.

"What? I'm not really Tinkerbell; she lives in Ferryport Landing with the rest of the Everafters." Roxy said, looking at Simon.

"No! Not that, I mean Jace and Clary."

"Oh, Jacob found them discussing the lack of condoms on the island, so he went to get me, honestly, if you're going to make out please do it in your own rooms and not in the communal meeting room, unless the thrill of people knowing what you're doing turns you on, in that case I'll be far, far away." Roxy said while raising an eyebrow.

"We were not discussing condoms." came Clary's annoyed tone. Simon and the others turned to see her and Jace, they were barefoot and the cuffs of their pants were soaking.

"Somebody went for a splash at the beach I see." Isabelle commented.

"Your point being?" Jace asked; the arrogance in his voice full force. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Okay, is everybody here?" Chloe asked, glancing around. Simon was about to speak up about Alec but then a voice called out.

"Now we are." Drakiel walked over with Alec, both of their faces were carefully unreadable.

"I'm going to choose to ignore the implications of this situation." Jacob said, glancing from one to the other, Alec raised an eyebrow and Drakiel simply walked over to Chloe.

"Yay, we're all here so now, we're heading up to the forge in Icaria Volcano! Since you guys have been training for the past few days, I've had time to craft some epic weapons for all of you!" Chloe said, excitement clearly showing in her eyes, it was quite obvious that this was her passion. She lifting her hand and pointing to the Olympus-like mountain Simon had seen before. She then turned and started walking towards it, well, not exactly towards it, but towards the Spirit Waterfall.

"It looks pretty far." Magnus commented. Roxy and Jacob exchanged amused glances and Drakiel smirked. Chloe turned around.

"You really think we're going to make you guys walk? How evil do you think we are?" Chloe asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Are all phoenixes this bipolar?" Alec asked no one in particular. Roxy chuckled and nodded in Alec's direction, silently answering his question. Chloe gave both of them the middle finger and turned back around; she let out a shrill whistle.

Simon was about to ask what she was calling, but the answer came in a howl and short high-pitched yips from behind the waterfall. To everyone's amazement, large dog-like shapes jumped out from behind the waterfall and ran towards them.

"Hellhounds." Alec said in awe and minor suspicion. It was true, the creatures looked like dogs, but they were the size of horses with oil-slick black-brown fur and snapping jaws with lethal teeth that left some kind of neon-blue slobber. In build they looked like a cross between a wolf and a Doberman, and each had leathery bat-like wings coming from their shoulder blades. Their eyes were black with sideways red slits for pupils and their ears were tipped with red, so were their paws, like they had just come off a battlefield and had waded through a pool of blood.

Each had one distinguishing feature that marked them as different, one had a slightly floppy ear, and another one had a wicked scar running over its left eye. Some others had different patterns on their fur and wings, such as stripes, spots or even leopard like dapples.

One of the Hellhounds,( the one with the floppy ear) came up to Chloe and licked her face, leaving her head covered in neon blue goo. Roxy laughed and Chloe sighed and patted the Hellhound's head. She had to stand on her tip-toes in order to reach the head.

"This is Stephano, he slobbers a lot, don't worry, it's not toxic, even though it looks like it." Chloe said, smiling and trying to wipe the goo off of her head. Stephano sat down with a thud and wagged his tail.

"I didn't expect them to be so…hyper." Jace commented, looking around, all the Hellhounds were either jumping on each other and nipping playfully at each other or rolling on the ground.

"Oh, they're still puppies, only six months old actually." Roxy said, grinning and patting one of them. All of the sudden the one with the scar started howling, a long wailing howl of grief.

"What is it doing?" Isabelle asked, covering her ears, Drakiel walked over to the Hellhound, who was sitting on a large rock jutting out of the riverbank.

"That's Jaffa, he's Lerial's. She used to sit there a lot, I think Jaffa knows that she's gone." Drakiel commented, placing his hand on Jaffa's side.

"These things are puppies?" Jordan asked, looking up at one of the Hellhounds that was now sniffing the top of his head.

"Yeah, Drakiel brought them up when they were born, they were so tiny!" Chloe said, making a cup with her hands that couldn't have been more than fifteen centimetres in diameter.

"Say what?" Clary managed to say, Simon felt exactly the same.

"Yeah, the damn things grow pretty fast, they're supposed to be really scary and threatening." Chloe responded.

"Scary? Threatening? What're they going to do, lick you to death?" Jace said with a smirk.

"They weren't raised like normal Hellhounds, so yeah; they'll lick you to death." Roxy broke in and jumped on one of the Hellhound's back.


	22. Chapter 20, The Forge

Yes, Hellhounds are awesome, and not much more to say than if anyone has any ideas for different kinds of Night Crawlers, send me a PM and I will add them. ;)

* * *

Chapter 20

Roxy grinned from on the Hellhound's back.

"Well, let's go." She said with a smile. Confused looks filtered from around everyone's faces.

"On the…Hellhounds?" Isabelle asked with a puzzled tone.

"Yup, don't worry, they're puppies, and their really friendly, they love everyone." Chloe said, patting Stephano. Again, confused looks; and a few WTF ones as well, Clary didn't think she wanted to ride on that thing, it was technically a demon.

"Um, can't we walk?" Alec asked, there were some nods around, and Chloe sighed, Roxy looked down at her Hellhound and jumped off.

"You guys are babies." Roxy said, raising an eyebrow.

"They're not used to any of this, give them a break." Drakiel spoke up, looking at Roxy with a level gaze. Roxy rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Fine, we'll walk five kilometres to a stupid volcano." Roxy said throwing her hands up.

"She's a bit…" Simon trailed off, Drakiel glanced at him,

"Extreme? They all are, it took me a while to get used to it too." He said flatly.

"You don't seem evil, you haven't tried to wreak havoc and take over the world with brimstone and fire in the entire time we've been here." Magnus said, looking over at Drakiel with a curious expression.

"The fire and brimstone is Sebastian's job, true evil only does what it wants and doesn't consider what others want and does whatever it can to get what it wants when it wants it, and right now, I want Lerial back and Sebastian taken down, and it is in my best interest to work with you…for now. Do not worry; we will soon again be on opposite sides of the battlefield." Drakiel said; his eyes and tone was dull.

"Right, story-time's over, let's go, unless you don't want to see your new weapons." Chloe said, smirking.

"We're going." Jace said, and Clary smiled at his behaviour.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The moon was high by the time they got to the base of Icaria Volcano, which towered up into the sky and seemed to perpetually have dark storm clouds around its peak. The cliff face was steep and obviously impossible to climb, so how were they going to get up.

"Where's the entrance?" Simon asked, and Clary glanced over at him, he had been staying near Isabelle throughout the entire tie they had been walking, and Clary desperately hoped Isabelle had finally told Simon how she felt.

"Here," Roxy said, she glanced at Jacob; he met her gaze with his red-and-blue one and nodded. He put his hand up and white light spiraled from his hand and formed a door that was about four feet by seven feet and seemed to be made out of silver light with vines that curled up and over the surface, the vines were also silver, but a darker shade; and golden leaves grew on the vines. A white edging, almost like smaller vines that grew up and created a seven-pointed star above the door that glowed with red, blue, white, gold, green, violet, and black.

"What the hell is that thing?" Alec asked, his blue eyes widening.

"A magical door of magicalness." Chloe responded in a hyper voice.

"It's magic." Jacob said at the same time. He and Chloe glanced at each other and Chloe gave him the finger, he sighed.

"Again, what is it?" Izzy asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"One of the Doors actually, it's like a portal, but it takes us through another dimension before we get to our destination." Roxy said, looking at the Door.

"All Doors created by any of us looks like this; the seven-pointed star at the top is Nightshade's emblem." Jacob explained, he reached forward and grabbed the knob. Twisting it and opening the Door revealed a pathway over a large red underneath.

"What is that?" Jace asked, glancing around the red area, but when Clary concentrated, she saw it was lava, a sea of hot, boiling lava, with nothing but a flimsy white bridge between them and certain death.

"You could not pay me enough to get on that thing." Jordan said, obviously seeing that it was lava.

"Pfft, we're perfectly safe; the bridge is made out of some of Chloe's Phoenix secret-weapon-magic materiel." Roxy pointed out, stepping on the bridge and jumping lightly up and down.

"All the more reason to stay away." Isabelle muttered. Chloe shot her a look, but Isabelle had her hands behind her back and had the most innocent expression, which was hard to believe considering her belt of seraph blades visible to all.

"You guys just have to trust us, look, nobody likes me, and so I'll go first." Drakiel sighed, and stepped onto the bridge, he turned around, and the red backlight made the maroon coloring in his hair glow and his amber eyes appear evil and ominous.

Glancing from one to another, everyone slowly made their way onto the white bridge, which seemed to be made of some silvery metal with vines for handrails; the same material the Door was made of.

"So, what is this stuff?" Alec asked, running his hand along the handrail.

"Phrae metal, it is created when a faerie and a phoenix combine their powers and focus it very strongly." Roxy explained, she was bringing up the rear of the little troop.

"Interesting, I've never heard of this phenomena, then again, I haven't met many phoenixes." Magnus mused.

"But you have met some, right?" Simon broke in, Clary looked back, she had been listening to the conversation from her vantage point up front with Jace and Drakiel.

"Yes, one, his name was Scythe, he helped me get things I needed for certain spells, before…" Magnus trailed off, and glanced at Alec, who was studiously ignoring him. "Before I had help from an old friend." Magnus finished.

"Scythe is my friend; he was the one who told me to visit human societies." Chloe said, almost half to herself. Clary thought back about everything she had read about phoenixes, they were fiery birds who used to serve angels until the angels gave them their own powers and let them roam free, phoenixes were immortal, like most Downworlders, but unlike Downworlders, they came from angels, and not demons, so in theory they were closer to Nephilim than say, a faerie.

"Well, here we are." Roxy said, breaking Clary's train of thought. They had reached the other side of the bridge and stood in front of a large door, at least twenty meters tall and fifteen meters wide, it had carvings of monsters and phoenixes flying above on it, and the whole thing was in shades of dark red, just like the wall behind it, which seemed to be made of some sort of volcanic maroon rock, the same color as the highlights in Drakiel's hair.

"Welcome to the Forge." Roxy smiled.


	23. Chapter 21, Illusions of Fear

Just a warning, creepy shit goes down in this chapter.

oh, and I have a cold, so my voice sounds like Rainbow Dash on drugs,

Don't ask.

* * *

Chapter 21

"That's a big door, nice pictures though." Magnus commented. Chloe grinned in response.

"They're kinda like hieroglyphics, telling stories of the past and battles that were fought by my kind." Chloe explained. She walked forward and placed her hand on the door and starting talking in a language that sounded like whooshing wind and shrieks of predatory birds. After she finished, the door made a loud_ thunk _sound and slowly opened inwards.

Behind the door shined a light, and Clary had to close her eyes, but when the light faded, she opened her eyes and gaped at what she saw.

In front of them, through the door was a corridor with lava waterfalls falling from places on the side and into a river below the corridor, the wall was decorated with torches with glowing rocks and the whole thing was colored in fiery hues that warmed the air even more than the heat from the lava below.

As well, the second Chloe stepped in, her short shorts and the T-shirt she wore seemed to disappear in a fiery flash and instead she now wore a ceremonial dress made of flowing red, orange, and yellow silk decorated by maroon beads and flame-colored feathers, her short hair was now shiny and seemed to reflect the flame and lava colors off it. Her yellow-green eyes were now a brilliant orange with greenish hues and when she turned, there were tattoos not unsimilar to the runes that were in the Gray Book on her face.

"Wow." Simon summed up everyone's thoughts into one word. Chloe grinned, and raised her hands up, a glowing amber flame appeared in them and she held it up as she walked down the corridor.

Not really knowing what to do, Clary and the rest followed her. Chloe led them down past countless doors and dumbwaiters until they reached a large staircase and Chloe turned around.

"All right, this staircase leads to my weapons-making room, it's protected by powerful magic, so ignore any creepy shit or terrifying images you might see on the way up. So don't worry if people disappear on you, because it will happen, as long as you keep heading up the stairs at a constant pace, you'll be fine." Chloe explained.

"Where'd you get that spell?" Magnus asked, curious.

"Some demon of fear, I forget his name, now let's move!" Chloe announced, and started walking up the stairs; she disappeared around the bend of the stairs.

There was silence, and Drakiel stepped forward and started climbing the stairs, he disappeared as well, and Jace continued after him, Clary followed and she heard the footsteps of everyone else following them up the stairs.

As Clary walked up she saw shapes moving around, like ghostly essences following her up. Then she froze.

Sebastian was standing on the stairs, leaning against the wall near one of the torches.

"Hello sister." He said with a grin, Clary froze. She was unable to say anything and Sebastian started prowling forward towards her.

"Sebastian." Clary breathed. He grinned, and Clary remembered Chloe's warning.

_'It's protected by powerful magic, so ignore any creepy shit or terrifying images you might see on the way up.'_

Clary paused, was Sebastian a terrifying image and nothing more? He closed in on her and placed his hand on her frozen cheek, he certainly felt real, even the smell of him, just like she remembered from Paris,

_Run, run!_ She told her feet, but she couldn't move, and then she turned and saw a shape on the floor.

Jace's dead body, blood covering his golden-white hair and his amber eyes wide open in pain and shock.

No, Jace couldn't die. That thought was enough to make her move, running and taking the stairs two at a time, she heard Sebastian's laughter behind her and she kept running, while running she saw Luke with red eyes and an evil smile as he held Jocelyn's dead body limp in his hands, her blood coating the steps and making it slippery and sticky.

All of the ones she loved, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, all dead as she ran up, not stopping, tears streaming down her face. Then the screams came, echoing screams that were inside her mind and tearing apart her insides.

Sebastian appeared again and reached for her, but she pushed herself once more and fell. When she looked up, Jace was staring down at her and she was on the ground, he looked minorly shocked himself, and Drakiel was muttering under his breath to Chloe who looked apologetic a few meters away.

"That was horrible." Clary whispered, and Jace picked her up and held her close. Simon came up after, followed by Isabelle, and both of them seemed scared and relieved when they reached the top.

Following them were Jordan and Maia, who were holding each other, Maia's eyes glistened with unshed tears, and Jordan started murmuring to her that everything was all right. Magnus came after, and so did Alec, everyone was safe.

They were safe physically, but Clary knew what she had seen would haunt her. Just as Roxy and Jacob appeared, the door to the dreaded staircase closed with a bang, and the only light left was the pale ghostly light from the torches on the wall.

"What in the name of the Angel was that crap?" Isabelle said, her voice becoming harder with every word that she spoke.

"Phoenixes were given special spells to guard their treasures, even now, it is said that they are the ones to forge Heaven's weapons, and they need powerful magic to guard it from outsiders." Magnus explained, shaking his head, probably to ward off the images he had seen. Clary idly wondered what Magnus had seen.

"What if you hadn't warned us about it?" Simon questioned, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Your psyche would be damaged by your greatest fears manifesting themselves and you would probably run back down the stairs and far away, that's kinda the point of the spell; to make sure no one except the ones I want some in here." Chloe explained, for once, her face was completely serious.

"Enough of that, the weapons room is right this way, correct?" Drakiel asked, his eyes were haunted, and curiosity filled Clary as she wondered what he had seen too.

"It is, come Shadowy-hunters and company! Let's go!" Chloe said, her face breaking into a smile.

"Bipolar." Alec muttered.


	24. Chapter 22, Weapons of Heaven

James Bond style weapon introduction, HELLZ YEAH.

AANNNND...

Chloe is crazy, this is one of her few moments of calm,

* * *

Chapter 22

Once again, Chloe led everyone, but this corridor seemed to have a white glow at the end of the volcanic rock-covered walls. As soon as they walked into the light, it disappeared and Clary gasped at what she saw.

White and blue flames flickered in sconces on the walls and in the center of the room was a large crystal-clear fountain bubbling from a marble hole in the ground and enclosed by glass walls, and leading into a stream that ran in a dip in the ground and out through a hole in the wall. The walls themselves seemed to be glowing white and made of silk blowing in a gentle breeze, patterns formed themselves on the walls and then vanished, only for more to appear to take the old one's place in a never-ending pattern.

Above the fountain there was a bright golden-white-red flame hovering in the air and casting more unearthly light on the room and everything round. When Clary looked around she saw that the stream did not disappear as she had previously thought, but it formed a path around the room and circled them, and, Clary realized, they had walked over a bridge forming out of Phrae metal over the stream to get to the main part of the room.

In some areas there were trapdoors hovering and floating, all made of golden metal with intricate designs not unlike the ones on the door to the Forge that depicted phoenixes fighting.

Overall, the room was stunning, and Chloe's red and orange and yellow fiery form seemed to fit right in and the light colors around her brought attention to her form, the only major splash of color in this pure-looking room. Chloe walked over to what looked like an anvil made of…was that_ adamas_?

"I've never been inside a Phoenix's Forge, and this is…amazing." Magnus said, seemingly lost for words.

"We like shiny things." Chloe said with a grin, her only explanation before she turned and clapped, one of the trapdoors came floating over to her and she started speaking in an unusual language, one that Clary couldn't understand, maybe Jace or Alec knew through, but when she looked over at them, they looked at confused as she felt. Well, Alec looked confused, Jace just looked mildly amused, his default expression.

When Chloe finished her strange recitation the trapdoor opened and she pulled out a couple of seraph blades, but the hilts were made of a golden metal and covered in gems of sorts. She passed one over to Jace.

"They're unnamed, so go ahead." She said, passing one to Izzy and one to Alec, she handed the last one to Clary.

"_Seraphiel_." Jace whispered, and the blade blazed into existence, it had carvings of runes on it, and was pale silver in color.

"_Kutiel_." Alec said, and a similar blade blazed up.

"_Anahita_." Isabelle said, Clary looked down at hers and tried to come up with a name, but only one came to her mind.

"_Ithuriel_." Clary whispered, watching her blade appear and glow next to all the others. Chloe nodded in approval.

"These are about ten times as potent as your average seraph blade, unfortunately, they have a strong signal. So if you carry one, a demon would sense it, and there would be an obvious change in their eyes if they did sense it. Hey, Drakiel, you're my lab rat, get over here!" Chloe explained and called to Drakiel. Drakiel raised an eyebrow and walked over, as soon as he got close to one of the new seraph blades, his pupils turned into sideways slits.

"Oh." Alec said, watching Drakiel's eyes change. Chloe nodded and Drakiel covered his eyes and muttered something under his breath about 'bloody angel feathers.'

"Angel feathers?" Magnus asked, watching as Jace starting wielding the blade and grinned as he moved gracefully, slashing the air.

"Originally seraph blades were supposed to be the feathers from the wings torn off fallen angels, the last purity inside something rotten, a metaphor for the Nephilim on this rotten planet we call earth." Chloe explained, pulling more of the advanced seraph blades out of the trap door and placing them on the anvil, where Alec came and put some of them in his bag, Jace, Izzy, and Clary followed suit.

"Interesting theory, not one I've heard before." Magnus commented. Chloe looked up momentarily but shrugged.

"I am very sad to report this, friend, but you do not know everything." Jacob said, patting Magnus's shoulder. Magnus shot Jacob and unreadable look, and Roxy grinned in response.

"Okay, here's a little thing I like to call Arrow of Light." Chloe said, pulling out a bow. The bow was silvery-white in color, and had designs like runes traveling up it, the string was white, and the whole thing was vaguely transparent, giving it an ethereal quality.

"That's a bow, not an arrow." Maia said flatly. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Who's good at archery?" Chloe asked,

"Alec." Jace and Magnus said at the same time. Alec looked embarrassed but nodded slightly.

"Simon's good too." Alec said. Simon shrugged and Chloe nodded. She handed the silver bow to Alec. Chloe then turned and pulled out a dark gray bow with red designs on it.

"Okay, both have unlimited ammo made out of Void material, just pull back the string and an arrow will form, both are enhanced with Atherium, which causes them to fly true and straight and not be affected by gravity, Alec, yours is seraphic in alliance while Simon's is demonic in alliance, to match the basic alliance of your own species." Chloe explained, handing Simon the dark-and-red bow.

While Simon started to get a feel for the bow, Alec propped his up and pulled back the string, an arrow seemingly made of golden mist appeared, notched perfectly, ready to be shot into the heart of one's enemy.

"Isabelle, this electrum whip is concentrated, and will change color-slash-glamour itself when you don't use it so it looks like a belt, Magnus, this is a staff that will concentrate your natural ability and enhance it using a fine blend of intermediate powers." Chloe passed what looked like a black belt with rhinestones to Isabelle, and when she flicked it, it changed into a glowing yellow whip with sparks shooting off it and extinguishing before they hit the ground, Chloe handed a staff to Magnus which was pale gray in color, and looked to be made out of wood that grew up and around a large black-and-white crystal at the staff's end.

"Intermediate?" Magnus asked, his eyes widening. Chloe nodded.

"What's intermediate?" Simon asked, putting down his bow and looking over at Magnus's staff.

"It's a very hard-to-get substance that has both seraphic and demonic alliance; an intermediate between light and dark." Magnus explained, wielding the staff around with ease.

"Damn." Isabelle said, hearing Magnus's explanation.

"Alright, Jordan, Maia, this is a type of chain-mail with enchantments to make it feather-light and to make you resistant to silver for a period of five hours, so choose wisely when to put it on, also, these are bracelets that will stay on you when you turn into a wolf, they enhance the injuries you can make with your claws." Chloe explained, handing a sheet of chainmail and a golden bracelet to Jordan and Maia each. Magnus grinned,

"I daresay we looked pimped out." He said, his grin widening.


	25. Chapter 23, Sebastian's Lullaby

Okay, so in this chapter there is a song, the song is called Sebastian's Lullaby, and is a mix of:

Monster- Meg & Dia,

Demon's Fate- Within Temptation,

The Moon Rises- Ponyphonic

And my own ideas, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 23

Clary looked over at Magnus, who was grinning. Jace shook his head.

"For once the sparkly warlock has a point." Jace said, but he was grinning too, Chloe smiled and pulled out a staff made out of leaves and vines, it had a violet crystal at the end that glowed with contained power.

"Nice." Roxy said appreciatively, she took the staff and whacked Jacob on the head.

"Uncalled for!" he protested, ducking away when she attempted to swing it a second time.

"God I love this thing." Roxy said, whipping the staff around some more. Chloe shrugged and pulled out a sword with fiery designs on one side, and silvery-blue designs like ice on the other.

Clary realized that the left side of the sword was fire, while the right side was ice, Chloe handed it to Jacob and Jacob grinned.

"Now this shit is what I'm talking about." Jacob said with a grin that spread across his face as he swung the sword with a practiced style, unlike Roxy's random whacking.

"So, that's all I've got so far, you guys can practice, I need to forge some more stuff." Chloe said, turning and reaching up to grasp some of the white-golden-red fire that hung in the air.

"May I watch?" Magnus asked, Chloe nodded, and Clary saw Simon and Alec walk out of the room, discussing archery tactics.

Isabelle turned to Roxy and said something about finding some demons to beat up, Roxy laughed and Drakiel backed away from the group, and then walked out of the room.

Maia mentioned something about her and Jordan going exploring, Jacob said he would come and give them a tour.

Soon it was only Jace and Clary left in the forge-room, as Chloe and Magnus had gone through a previously unnoticed door in the back that must have led to the supply-room or something.

"We're all alone," Jace said matter-of-factly.

"It would appear so." Clary said, matching his tone. Jace turned and smirked at her before pulling her to him and kissing her hard. Clary allowed herself to relax against him, last time they had been interrupted by Roxy, and the time before that, Lerial.

It was good to be alone; Clary thought, just lost in Jace's embrace, and since the heavenly fire was subdued there was no danger to either of them.

Jace placed his hands on Clary's sides and ran them up under her shirt, and she gasped against Jace's mouth, he grinned against hers and pushed her against the wall just outside the Forge-room.

Clary kissed Jace harder, following his rhythm and running her hands through his hair, if heaven existed, this was it.

One of Jace's hands moved to her waist.

"I…think…Roxy…was…right," Clary said breathlessly, Jace smiled.

"About what?"

"Bedroom, not here, anyone could come back." Clary managed to say without breaking her sentence.

"Ah, come on Fray, just a little more fun?" Jace said suggestively, Clary shook her head and Jace pouted. Clary laughed at his expression.

All of the sudden Jace pulled her into one of the alcoves in the corridor's walls, so they were concealed.

"No one will see us now." Jace said; his pupils dilating and his mouth curling up into a smirk as he moved back to kiss her again.

At this point Clary gave up; Jace obviously wasn't going to stop, not like she minded though.

"Jace… do you remember?" Clary asked when Jace moved down to start kissing her neck and collarbone.

Jace murmured something against her skin.

"What Lerial said, about first times and demons…?" Clary said, trying to keep her mind from spinning off because of Jace's ministrations, she knew she was blushing. Jace paused.

"You want to?" he asked, his eyes half-closed with an emotion Clary had seen before in his eyes…love.

"Well, not here of course, but yes, I love you Jace and I-" Clary started but was cut off by Jace's finger.

"Shhhhhh, do you hear that?" Jace asked, Clary stopped and listened, a sad slow song seemed to appear and fill their ears with a terrible lament.

"What is it?" Clary asked, Jace didn't reply, because the sounds had changed from a wordless tune into lyrics that spoke of sadness.

_In the depths of the dark we see, the moon rises, but know,_

_What a lovely night it is, to walk a moonlight field,_

_To see the softer shades that by starlight now reveals._

_Raven's wings calling surrender in the deepest dark,_

_Ignite this world, his hand a spark._

The song was beautiful, but there was a darkness that hid in the soft light voice that sang it, Clary and Jace stepped out of the alcove to see Drakiel running towards them.

"Where's the song coming from?' he asked, his eyes wide with fear and…happiness?

_When darkness rises from the depths of night,_

_Underneath the evil and starlight._

_Through the dark a predator's eyes gleam,_

_He slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams…_

"We don't know, it just appeared," Clary said, Drakiel's eyes widened, and he started murmuring under his breath, in a language that sounded like crackling flames, a large dark circle appeared in the air, glowing with a dark aura until it cleared, and inside the circle was the images of a cage, with dark runes on it,

A dark shape was curled on the ground of the cage, and an ice-white haired boy was standing there, watching the shape on the cage's floor, the singing was coming from the dark shape, but it hadn't moved.

_So why now, when all the world is at rest, _

_When shadows glow and all is at its very best…_

_Watching, waiting, his power has grown,_

_Your chains have been broken, you suffered so long…_

The shape on the ground of the cage in Drakiel's black circle lifted its head, a pair of amber eyes looked up at the light-haired boy, Sebastian obviously, and Drakiel caught his breath, Clary gasped, the shape had been a girl, and not just any girl, it was Lerial.

She was singing, the lamented lyrics flowing out of her mouth.

_How can you find heaven in this hell?_

_Screams of goodbye,_

_Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye,_

_We will all go to waste…_

_There will be no escape because he's fallen far from grace…_

_On the wings of darkness he's returned to stay,_

_Where the shadows remain, in the dark of the day,_

_You know he'll be falling from grace all the way._

"What the hell is happening?" Chloe ran over, her hands were covered in golden runes of a sort, and when she looked through the dark circle she stopped and her eyes widened.

"Lerial's not dead." Drakiel whispered.

"Just captured." Jacob said, he had somehow appeared in the time when they were watching the circle's visions.

_When the dark comes, we lock ourselves away,_

_To shun his night, and wait instead for his sister's sunny day._

_You monster, how should I feel?_

_Your creatures lie here, watching through the window,_

_Make your choice now, what eternity shall we know?..._

Clary gasped, "She's singing about Sebastian." She whispered. no one said anything else, but Drakiel's hands tightened into fists.

_Oh why do we not adore him, he feels it is his right,_

_He claims he'll not be shadowed, that he is not the lesser light._

_The lost, the broken, swayed by his strength,_

_When we all know that his rise will be our death…_

_Love me, love me, that's all he asks for, love me, love me,_

_A dark embrace is the one we see._

_He wondered what it's like to touch and feel something,_

_And all is lost when he becomes our king._

Lerial's face was gentle as she sang, but her eyes held cold anger. The circle shifted so that they could see Sebastian's expression, he was grinning, watching Lerial sing.

_Angels have faith; I don't want to be part of his sin,_

_I don't want to get lost in his web; I'm not playing his game…_

_From the ashes of hate, it's a cruel demon's fate,_

_On the wings of darkness he retaliates…_

_And now all will know the wonder of his dark and burning sky,_

_When all the world is wrapped in an eternal lullaby,_

_So say it now, with the final setting of the sun,_

_Tomorrow dawns in darkness, the demon's reign has come._

Lerial finished and downcast her eyes, the song had started off peaceful, but had ended sharp and evil and loud.

Like the story of an innocent to a villain.

"Lerial…" Drakiel whispered, and the black circle faded away.

* * *

Lerial~ Not dead yet bitch!

Me~ Yeah, yeah, get back in your cage.

Sebastian~ I agree.

Lerial~ *gives middle finger*


	26. AN Update

Okay, sorry for not updating, so here's an explanation,

I work in bursts, specifically of inspiration, and I had the plotline of all chapters up until 23 narrowed down and fine-tuned in my head, now that one of the major DUN-DUN-DUNNNs is has been dealt with, I need a bit of time to yell at my brain so it will come up with something, and I will not abandon this for the next two months or so, like what happened last time, maybe I just have to read CoLS again...

Oh well, sorry for not updating again, but I will keep going!

Dream On,

Lerial


	27. Chapter 24, Chloe's Gift

Okay, turns out it didn't take long for my inspiration to return, and after spending an hour in geography when I should have been listening jotting down ideas for WPAD...

Yay, inspiration is back, at least for the...*Looks at sheet* next eight chapters! then I might need to have another brainstorming session. XD

And...thank you to _**dreams009 or cocomalumeja**_ for reviewing, it really makes me happy. :)

Well, enjoy!

* * *

There was a long silence, even after the Drakiel's black circle had disappeared.

"What was that?" Maia broke in; no one seemed to have an answer. Clary glanced at Drakiel, who was looking down and clenching his fists.

"I've gotta go." Drakiel muttered and he put his hand out and black mist surrounded him, when it disappeared, so had Drakiel.

"Hold it! Wait, what?" Isabelle asked, glancing at the spot where Drakiel had just been.

"He left, probably to go to Sebastian to give the bastard the illusion he still works for him." Roxy said, she looked dismayed, but nothing else.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Jace asked, his amber eyes narrowed and suspicion glowing in them.

"Sebastian's got Lerial, who is technically his half-slash-quarter-slash-whatever sister, Drakiel wants her back, and Sebastian caught her for a reason, and I don't think it's because he's lonely." Roxy explained, looking around and putting her hands on her hips.

"You'd be surprised, he must be pretty lonely." Clary murmured, remembering his anguished wail when she separated him from Jace.

There was a long silence in response to her statement, everyone lost in their own thoughts, and Clary thought about Jocelyn, Luke, and Maryse. They must be worried about what had happened to Clary and the others, and Clary wondered if they had made it to Idris, or if anyone was looking for them.

Clary was unaware of the Island of Nightshade's power, it was a place where wandering spirits came and traversed to different dimensions through the Doors, or just settled down on one of the Island's different plains of existence. This was something most Nephilim did not know, about the different plains of existence and the way to traverse through them.

Only two Nephilim had ever been able to travel through the plains of existence of earth, and one was on the top of the Most-Wanted list of all Nephilim, and the other was dead.

Nightshade's power was strong, and because of the island's spiritual nature, it was designed to make spirits forget about their past problems and move on in their afterlife. Although the forgetting symptom worked on spirits, those who were living were not as susceptible to it, but it would affect some of their memories, which explained the fact that Clary and the others had not been worrying about their allies in Idris, it had been blurred in their minds.

It was easy to un-blur, as long as they could remember, they would never lose it, as long as they wanted to keep the memory, they would not lose it.

It was Chloe who broke the silence where they had been individually contemplating their own thoughts.

"Clary, I have something for you." Chloe said, looking over at Clary, yellow-green eyes meeting emerald ones.

"Huh?" Clary asked, this was quite sudden, and she didn't know what Chloe had in mind either, but it seemed to be a rare moment of serious-ness for Chloe, who's bipolar nature usually got the better of her.

"This way, my father gave it to me, he told me to give it to the one who needed it most." Chloe said, turning back towards the Forge-room.

Clary followed, and so did the others.

"The Phoenix's Gift?" Magnus asked, Chloe paused and nodded. Then she continued towards toe Forge-room. Clary looked towards Magnus in hopes of an explanation, and when he saw her expression he smiled.

"What does it mean?" Clary asked,

"Every phoenix is given a talisman at birth, a talisman that is to be given to whoever proves themselves worthy, or whoever the prophecy depicts." Magnus explained, Clary nodded, still confused, but she was spared from asking more questions when they reached the Forge-room and Chloe turned around.

"I was given the prophecy _'When what is lost shall appear, a loved one held dear, it is time to act upon this gift, choose well and thou shalt heal the rift.'_" Chloe said, she then started whispering in a strange language which Clary hadn't the faintest idea what it was.

When Chloe finished a glowing shape in the air had appeared, and it slowly took the form of a feather, a feather made of golden-colored metal that gleamed brighter than gold should, with runes covering it.

The quill of the feather was silver, and long enough to grasp comfortably, much like a pencil or an old feather-pen.

"This is your gift, Clarissa Morgenstern, do you accept it?" Chloe asked, her eyes had turned into twin pits of flame that burned and spat sparks. Unsure of what to do, Clary stepped forward.

"Yes, I do." Clary felt her voice waver, but she didn't know what to do.

"Good, take this talisman, draw blood from your palm with the tip so that it will recognize you as its master. It is the primary feather of one of the Seraphic council, high angels who have placed their power into this tool so that one may use it to draw away the dark." Chloe said, her voice taking a commanding tone. At the corner of her sight she saw Jace's eyes widen.

Clary took the golden feather, it was light, very light, and it felt as if warmth was spreading through her as she held it. She then drew the tip of it across her palm, it was sharp, and when her blood met it, the quill's tip dulled into a rounded shape and not a sharp point. Clary pressed the quill into her palm to see a rune spiral from its tip without her drawing it, an _iratze_, and her palm was healed.

Chloe smiled and her eyes returned to their yellow-green normal color. She said nothing but put her hand on Clary's shoulder.

"Use it well." Chloe said, and she turned and disappeared into the door at the back of the Forge-room that she had gone into before.

"I am confused, very confused." Jordan said, looking around.

"I'm pretty sure we all are." Roxy muttered under her breath.


	28. Chapter 25, Secret of the Past

Chapter 25,

ENTER THE NIGHT CRAWLERS

* * *

Chapter 25

(There has been a time-skip since the last chapter, it is now midnight and Clary is in her room of the Raven Tree)

Clary leaned against the balcony of her room and looked up at the midnight sky; she twirled the feather-stele in her hands and not for the first time, wondered why Chloe had given it to her. As far as she knew, none of Nightshade knew about her power with runes, or her and Jace's odd heritage.

There had to be a reason though, Chloe may be crazy, but it had seemed as if that had been one of her rare moments of clarity…

"Clary?" Jace's voice called from the entrance to her room. Clary turned, Jace was standing there, watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Hey." Clary said, still holding the feather-stele. Jace smiled and walked over to her.

"So, figure out what that thing is? Other than being some sort of stele." Jace asked, coming over to her and leaning against the balcony next to her, Clary sighed and twirled the feather in her hand.

"Not really, it seems like a pretty powerful stele though, I just have to think of the rune I want to draw and it appears from the quill." Clary explained, she touched the feather's tip, feeling the usual rush of energy and warmth that seemed to accompany it.

"That could be useful; you don't have to waste time drawing the thing." Jace said, chuckling. Clary leaned into his arm, it was moments like this that she liked, moments of peace, of just her and Jace, when they could relax and not worry about saving the world from certain doom.

All of the sudden there was a flash of darkness, Jace stiffened and Clary jolted into a full standing position.

Then there came a meow.

Clary turned, and saw a cat perched on the balcony's railing of branches and vines. Only it wasn't a cat, at least a normal one, this cat was pale blue in color, with long front teeth that must have been at least two inches long, its snout was shorter than your average house-cat too, and despite the heat of a tropical island, the fur was quite long, but the most surprising feature of the strange feline was that it had wings, pale blue feathered wings coming out of its shoulder blades, which were larger than that of any cat that Clary had ever seen.

The cat meowed more, and walked over to Clary and Jace, Jace whipped out one of his new seraph blades and the cat cocked its head, it continued towards them and brushed its head against the seraph blade's tip, obviously not caring. As it got closer, Clary could see that its eyes were a bright violet.

_Hello, I haven't seen many of your kind here for a long time._

The voice in their minds was startling, but from the way the cat was looking at them, and the memory of the ROUSs, Clary started to put two and two together.

"You're a Night Crawler, aren't you?" Clary asked, looking at the cat, it purred and sat down, wrapping its fluffy tail around its paws.

_Yes, I am, I am a Nyryn, one of the lesser-known cousins of the Gryphons._

"A Nyryn?" Jace asked, the name was unfamiliar, but the combination of feline and avian features suggested that the Nyryn was speaking the truth in regards to the Gryphon relation.

_Yes, I came looking for Nightshade, I did not expect to see Shadowhunters, but from what the Rodent Clan has said; it did not seem impossible. My name is Skyah._

Rodent Clan, the ROUSs, of course, if Nightshade's island was anything like the Downworld, gossip would travel extremely fast.

"Why do you want to find Nightshade?" Jace asked; Clary turned to see his wary expression, even after nearly a month on the island; Jace was still suspicious, although it seemed any good Shadowhunter should be. Clary had noticed Alec and Isabelle behaving similarly.

_Mundanes poisoned this island many decades ago, we, the Night Crawlers, and Nightshade have been trying to undo the damage that was wrought on this island, and the Nyryns have found more evidence of the poison._

Skyah's eyes gleamed, and it cocked its head. Skyah's thoughts/words were fragmented, suggesting the Nyryns were more animal than not.

"Didn't Roxy or whoever mention something about that?" Jace asked, Clary nodded, it was one of the things that Nightshade seemed to not want to talk about.

"The island is poisoned?" Clary asked, looking at Skyah, Skyah bobbed its head up and down.

_Yes, Mundanes came to the island and nearly destroyed it, then Nightshade came, and killed every last mundane here, the island was then hidden, many died that day, my parents killed alongside the four of Nightshade._

Jace narrowed his eyes; it did explain a lot, if the Shadowhunters knew that Nightshade had killed Mundanes, the group would not be held in the favour of Clary or any other Nephilim.

_They did what they had to, and I commend them for that, the Mundane population is large, why should a few matter so much?_

Skyah's minorly judgemental tone rang in their minds and Clary stopped to think, but then pushed it away, killing Mundanes was wrong, Nightshade could have just driven them away with glamours, but instead they had launched a massacre.

"Hey guys, what's up-oh, hi Skyah!" Roxy said, walking in, she had her staff in hand and was wearing armour made of leaves and wood.

_Hello Roxy, it is nice of you to join us._

Skyah turned to Roxy and purred.

"Timor came with the message, and apparently there's some other issue too, Magnus heard and wanted to come, then the werewolf-couple wanted to come too, then Chloe decided that everyone should come, so I was sent on gather-all-the-idiots-duty, so move your asses!" Roxy said before Clary or Jace could say anything.

"We need to talk to you, Skyah here told us about the poison on the island." Jace growled, Roxy rolled her eyes and muttered something about stupid cats, Skyah purred.

"Yeah, yeah, tell you on the way, we gott'a go." She said, and darted away, leaving Clary and Jace with no choice but to follow her.


	29. Chapter 26, Story of the Night Crawlers

Expect to see lots of Night Crawlers in the next few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 26

Roxy was down by the Spirit River when Jace and Clary caught up to her. Skyah had flown down with them and had perched on Clary's shoulder some part of the way. When they got there they saw everyone there, including Stephano the Hellhound.

_Oh what is it thine eyes see? Sister of thine blood! Hath thou com'st to bring fair greetings to thy brother dearest?_

A voice came, and another Nyryn appeared, only this one was dark green in color with shades of light and medium green patterned all over its body with dark green ear-tips but light colored paws and a barrage of stripes, rosettes and other patterning all in shade of green, its wings were light green at the fore-feathers, but darker on the covert feathers and darkest green on the primary feathers and slightly lighter on the secondaries. Its eyes were the same as Skyah's deep violet.

_Dear lord._

Skyah's response was muttered and barely heard by anyone. She put her paw to her head, as if to try and hide her embarrassment.

_Sister, come! We will aid thou with all of our might!_

The green Nyryn turned to Roxy as the words were made clear to everyone. Skyah growled, an audible growl, not a sound in one's head. Roxy sighed.

"Since Skyah probably doesn't want to admit to having this thing as a brother, I will, this is Timor, Skyah's younger brother, and yes he always talks like that." Roxy explained, "Now, let's go, we have to get to the other side of Icaria by the time the sun comes up, so, pick a Hellhound! Pick any Hellhound!"

"Not Stephano!" Chloe said, appearing for the first time since she had disappeared after giving Clary the feather-stele, but one look at her crazed face, and Clary knew now was definitely not the time to ask Chloe anything.

"I said it once, and I said it again, I am not riding a demon!" Isabelle growled, her tone nearly matching Skyah's. Alec meanwhile, was examining Timor with a look of interest in his face.

"Nyryns are quite rare, I heard their original habitat was Russia, then the Mundies wiped them out." Magnus said, watching Alec's expressions.

"Yeah, what was it, 1765 or something? Leri and me went to gather the remaining members of the species and bring them here, luckily these little guys can adapt easily." Jacob said, patting Timor's head.

_Our ancestors made a sacrifice when they decided to accept Nightshade's offer._

Skyah's voice chimed in.

"What happened?" Jordan asked, Simon had just opened his mouth but then closed it, seeing as Jordan had already asked the question.

_Nyryns could take the form of a human if we needed to be in disguise, we could speak like any other Downworlder as well, but when we came to this island, those were stripped of us, this island is dark, and in order to survive, you must either be Nightshade, or Night Crawler, they are the only ones who can live here._

A sobering tale Skyah told with her head down. It made quite a few of the New York group look up and take note.

"Wow, that's kinda mean." Maia said, glancing at Roxy, Chloe, and Jacob.

"Hey, you think we made the rules? It's the same for all islands that are home to Doors, you have the group who guard it, then you have the creatures who inhabit the place." Roxy said, putting her hands up in exasperation.

"Somebody wanted things organized, it wasn't us though, we were offered the job and took it, no questions were asked," Jacob explained.

"Who told you guys about it though?" Magnus said, looking up, his cat's eyes zeroing in on Roxy.

"Lerial, she said she found out about it through the grapevine and we didn't ask questions, she's as bad as my kind when it comes to answering." Roxy said with a rueful grin, flexing her clear wings and turning to whack the ground with her staff.

"Once again, the only way to figure anything out is to talk to the chick that is conveniently not here." Isabelle muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You can think up conspiracy theories all you want, Lerial may or may not be part of them, we don't know, but I am going to interrogate her when we do bust her ass out of Sebastian's hideout." Chloe said, Roxy turned around and glared at them,

"Shut it! I need to work my magic." Roxy growled,

"Wha-" Alec started,

"Tsh!"

"But-"

"Tsh!"

"Rox-"

"TSH!" All of the sudden there was a shriek, and a bunch of large shapes appeared in the sky, and dove downwards.

_Cousins! Thou shalt be welcome to join us in aiding thy warriors of Nightshade!_

Timor's voice rang out, and when the shapes got closer, Clary saw the outlines of Gryphons. Giant majestic Gryphons only a bit smaller than the Hellhounds, with the hindquarters of a lion and the tail of a lion. The front legs were that of a lion but were feathered, and giant claws adorned the paws though. The head and neck and chest were feathered, but the head had two tufts of feathers on either side of the head to mimic ears, giant wicked looking beaks shrieked into the night sky as they landed.

There were five Gryphons standing there, flexing their wings and letting out primal cries.

"Gryphons, well isn't this day just full of surprises." Isabelle said; her eyes slightly wide. Clary glanced over at Simon and by the expression on his face, she could see he was trying hard not to fanboy over the whole situation.

"You guys chickened out with the Hellhounds, sooooooooo, Gryphons!" Roxy said, spreading her arms.

"Are we riding them?" Clary asked in awe, the feline-avian creatures were everything that she imagined them to be, Clary had once tried to draw one, but Jocelyn had come in and said that fantastical creatures were a waste of time, imagine what she would say if she saw this…


	30. Chapter 27, Gryphons in the Sky

Yes, this was posted later that I wanted, but I've been going through some crazy stuff lately and just didn't feel like writing.

Also, I'll have you know that I suffer from IPS, (Irregular Posting Syndrome) so that is why I can't make a schedule for chapters because god knows it wouldn't work.

*Timor jumps to the keyboard*

_Hello and welcome thy friends to this new chapter of our adventures-_ *Shoos Timor away*

He gets annoying fast, -_-'

* * *

Chapter 27

"You bet it, but you're gonna have to ride double, though, I couldn't get all of them to come." Roxy said, "Chloe and me will fly on our own, so one person will ride single."

Clary looked over at everyone, and the reaction she saw was definitely better than the one that had come when the idea of the Hellhounds was offered.

And so it was arranged, with little complaint, as Gryphons were seen as majestic kings of birds and beasts, and best of all, they weren't overly-hyper slobbery dog-demons. Clary and Jace chose a Gryphon who seemed smaller than the others, Roxy told them that it was a female, and that Gryphon males and females looked alike, it was only the size that differed. Alec and Isabelle rode together, Maia and Jordan, and Magnus and Jacob, and Simon was left on his own.

Jace made some joke about loners, and Simon made a face that made Clary laugh.

Soon they were up in the air, and Clary looked down at the island, now that she had a birds-eye view, she saw that it was quite huge, how the hell had they put a glamour over the entire thing?

"Hey, Skyah, can you ask the Gryphon what her name is?" Clary called out to Skyah who was soaring on her pale-blue wings next to them, Timor was a few meters behind them. Skyah snorted.

_Ask her yourself, Gryphons are Night Crawlers, they can speak like I do._

_You can ask me yourself._

Two voices came, the first was obviously Skyah's, but the tone and inflection of the second one were different, and Clary looked down at the Gryphon she was riding.

"Um, okay, what's your name?" Clary asked, Jace chuckled slightly from where he was sitting behind her.

_Bellum is my name._

Clary looked down at the Gryphon, Bellum, where had she heard that before?

"War, it is Latin for war." Jace said, seemingly reading her mind. Clary turned her head enough to see the side of Jace's.

"War…just like what's coming." Clary whispered.

_I was unaware that my name would cause such discord, pray tell, what is this coming battle you speak of?_

Bellum's voice came and infiltrated their ears, and Clary was surprised, she thought that all of the Night Crawlers would know after the ROUSes.

"A war is coming, between good and evil, and I don't think anything can stop it." Jace said, then, from the corner of Clary's eye, she saw a fiery bird come up close to them, Chloe.

"Hey Bellum! Down when you get to the port!" Chloe called, Bellum let out an answering shriek. Clary didn't have time to ask what the port was because Bellum tucked her wings to her sides and dove down; all the other Gryphons did the same, as did Roxy with her fae-wings and Chloe as a fire bird.

Soon Clary was traveling faster than she ever had in her life; she couldn't even imagine how fast Bellum was going.

In a flash Bellum was on the ground, and so were the others, and from the shocked look on everyone's faces, the speed had been a surprise to them as well. Clary looked around and saw shocked faces on all of her friends, all, but one.

"Warp speed! Hell yeah!" Simon yelled, just as a familiar fiery shape crashed and made small BOOM as she hit the ground. Jacob burst out laughing.

"Sorry Chloe, you can't do warp speed." Jacob said in between bouts of laughter, Roxy landed next to the two-meter wide crater where Chloe had crashed.

"Damn you." Chloe muttered, climbing out of the crater, there was laughter at her predicament while people started dismounting from the Gryphons.

"So, where exactly are we?" Isabelle asked, looking around at their surroundings, they were in an alcove of trees that led out to a beach, but huge rocks were piled in the water and a large cave loomed to the right of the beach. It looked dark and imposing, but the beach itself was the white sands-crystal-blue waters of the rest of the island's coast.

_Draco Clan territory, and Nyryn, it intersects on this beach._

One of the Gryphons' voices rang inside their minds. It wasn't Bellum, no this one sounded deeper and more commanding than Bellum.

"Astor is right; this is where the traces were found?" Roxy said, looking from the Gryphons to Timor and Skyah.

_Yes, even after so many decades this poison has not been removed from the Island._

Skyah's disgusted thoughts filled their minds. Then there was a cross between a growl and a shriek that sounded, and a large scaly shape appeared in the sky.

"Drakes," Jacob said matter-of-factly, Clary looked up, the shape was lizard-like with a long tail and bat-like wings, and it was pale scaly green in color with a yellowish underbelly. Dragons, and as more shapes appeared in the sky, Skyah hissed and Timor growled.

The dragon circled around Clary couldn't help but stare in awe at the large fiery lizard. Chloe made a snorting noise and folded her arms, Clary turned to Roxy about to ask what Chloe's problem with dragons was, but Roxy seemingly read her mind,

"Phoenixes and Dragons compete as creatures of fire; she acts the same around salamanders and any other fire elemental." Roxy explained, looking at Chloe with an unreadable expression.

"Why isn't it landing?" Jacob wondered aloud. Roy shrugged in response and Skyah let out a menacing growl.

_Thy scaly lizards shall be taunting us, flying only just behind our border!_

Timor's voice came, indignant and loud in their minds. Chloe perked up at this.

"Damn wyrms, they always think they have the world in their claws." Chloe muttered, sending the dragon circling above the death glare. She looked happy to have something to blame on the fiery creatures above them.

All of the sudden one of the dragons circling higher up started diving down, and it continued until it was about ten meters above the ground, then it came to a halt mid-air which shouldn't have been possible according to physics.

It flapped its wings once more and landed on the beach, this dragon was black with glowing red eyes and red designs on its claws, head, tail and belly. A familiar dark shape was sitting on its back.

"Drakiel?" Magnus asked in disbelief, Drakiel simply smiled.


	31. Chapter 28, Stupid Mundies

Frankly, I had no inspiration when I wrote this chapter, hopefully it doesn't suck.

In other news, I nearly got sent to the loony bin today...

* * *

Chapter 28

Drakiel waved from his vantage point on top of the dragon, and Jace's hostility flared up once more, Drakiel's words from before flashed through his mind,

_True evil only does what it wants, and doesn't consider what others want and does whatever it can, to get what it wants when it wants it, and right now, I want Lerial back and Sebastian taken down, and it is in my best interest to work with you…for now. Do not worry; we will soon again be on opposite sides of the battlefield._

Jace knew he would never trust the dark-haired demon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxy yelled, the black and red dragon landed and Drakiel hopped off,

"I brought friends. They'll help us, but unfortu-"

"What is this, where are those Nightshade?" came a disgruntled voice with an English accent. Jace turned to see a man dressed in black Shadowhunter gear with black hair and vivid blue-violet eyes. He seemed to be glowing with a pale blue light.

"Oh, hi Will." Jacob said, Magnus froze.

"Will? William Herondale?" Magnus asked in shock.

"Hello Warlock. You, Roxy, right? Which of the islands is the nearest to New York? Reese screwed up again." Will said, his form was slightly transparent and his expression was annoyed.

"Wait, Herondale, you're a Shadowhunter?" Isabelle asked, her eyes widening, Will looked over, then at Alec, the two locked eyes, blue against blue.

"I take it that you are Lightwoods?" Will asked, folding his arms, and turning away from Roxy, who hadn't responded yet.

"Yes." Isabelle responded.

"Well, makes sense, Cecily's blood runs in your veins." Will said, then turned back to Roxy. "I-"

"I know, you want to see Tessa, and she is in New York, but barging in on the middle of battle preparations is not very polite." Roxy muttered, "I thought you were a gentleman?"

"Well, that depends on your definition of gentleman." Will said with a smirk.

"He's your ancestor Jace, but that should be obvious." Magnus muttered in a defeated tone. Jace raised an eyebrow and Will looked over.

"Well, it seems Destiny's blood doesn't wear out any time soon." Will commented. Jace bristled. Will turned to Magnus, "How is Jem?"

"He is alright, somehow he is cured." Magnus responded, and Will's face lit up like it was Christmas.

"That is- Where is he?" Will responded, his eyes were wide.

"They were _parabatai_. Jem became a Silent Brother." Roxy whispered to Jace as way of explanation. Jace looked at Will, his ancestor…so worried about his_ parabatai_ who would live forever while Will became a spirit.

"New York, with Tessa, somehow it worked out for both of you." Magnus said with a smile. Will sighed, a happy sigh.

"As long as she is happy," he said, and he glanced at Roxy once more, she shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure Jophiel's is closer by a few kilometers." She said, Will nodded and his form faded into mist and vanished.

"Well, that was random." Chloe said, speaking up for the first time since she crashed and made her crater.

"Yup, so, 'Kiel, what's going on?" Jacob asked, looking over, Drakiel looked to the spot where Will had disappeared.

"Not much, I got in contact with Mira and some others, and they say they'll fight on our side when the time comes." Drakiel said.

"Who's Mira?" Clary asked, Jace glanced at her and allowed himself to smile because this girl was his.

"My sister, she's not as compliant as me." Drakiel muttered. Jace tried to picture a female demon that looked like Drakiel and came up with a blank.

"Right, anyway, back to why we were here in the first place, Skyah, Timor, show us the way." Chloe said, having a brief moment of sanity. Timor nodded and Skyah opened her wings and started flying in the direction of the water.

With no other real option, they followed until Skyah touched down next to the lapping waves. And as soon as they got within a meter's distance of the water the air and water shimmered and it was as if they were hit with darkness and a horrible stench came and assaulted Jace's nose.

"What in the Angel's name is that?" Alec gasped, making a choking sound. And the water was suddenly filled with a dark brownish shape, it was shrouding the water, and casting a strange mist into the air.

"This is what the Mundies did, we don't know what it is, but it leaves most Downworlders as powerless as newborns." Chloe spat, her eyes narrowing and her form rippling with flame, she obviously didn't like the whatever-it-was in the water, so much so, that she looked like she was about to fly away.

_I hate this._

_I believest that thou shalt take this abomination away from thee?_

Skyah's annoyed voice sounded, followed by Timor's question.

"Yes, unfortunately we have to get rid of it manually." Jacob said, wrinkling his nose. Clary stepped forward, and Jace was about to pull her back.

"It is oil, of some sort," Clary said, looking closer at the liquid. Roxy raised an eyebrow.

"Oil? That crap cannot possibly be oil, I know what oil is and that is not it!" Roxy sputtered. Simon looked down at the liquid in response.

"It is definitely oil, stinky oil that smells like a demon got struck by lightning, but oil still." Simon said, Jace glanced at Drakiel when 'demon got struck by lightning' was mentioned. Gazes followed Jace's, and soon everyone was looking at the dark-haired demon.

"What? I don't have anything to do with this, if it means that much I can talk to my superiors, but still, Mundies, maybe they screwed up royally and didn't want to clean up, wouldn't be the first time." Drakiel said, glancing at the oil-like substance.

"Yeah, you do that, Jacob, open a Door to hell or something, we have to clean this stuff up, Chloe, take Shadowhunters and co. back to the Raven tree, maybe Sariel knows something." Roxy said, casting out orders, Jacob nodded and whispered under his breath in a demon language,

"Come on, I have something to show you all!" Chloe said, and pulled Clary and Isabelle back in the directions of the Gryphons, which made all others follow.


	32. Chapter 29, Here comes the CLACE

**IMPORTANT**

**Now, this will probably be the last chapter of this that I put up for some time, so I made it extra long and threw in a lemon and Sebastian POV, **

**BE HAPPY**

**Still, I have to go to overnight camp, then to Lithuania, then to Halifax, then I have a leadership training thingamadohickimabobber, **

**So my summer is packed, and I won't be able to update unfortunately.**

**THIS IS NOT ABANDONING**

**I will return, don't you worry, **

**I still have plans, MUWAHAHAHA**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 29

Chloe led Clary and her friends back to the Raven tree with the Gryphons, leaving Roxy, Jacob and Drakiel to clean up whatever the heck that black stuff had been, although Clary was pretty sure that it was oil, she'd never encountered an oil with such an ominous feeling around it, an almost…evil feeling.

Once they returned, it must have been after midnight, and when they landed and Bellum and the other Gryphons flew away, Chloe yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"Well, I'm going to bed." She muttered sleepily.

"What about us? What about the others?" Maia broke in. Chloe paused mid-yawn and looked over.

"Well, you guys have rooms, go sleep; Roxy will take care of shizzle; I want a cupcake…" Chloe's fragmented no brain-to-mouth filter thoughts/sentences were starting to be confusing, but that should seem obvious, maybe the most obvious thing on this darn island.

But as everyone started to go their separate directions, 'goodnight' and 'night' being said and heard, Clary realized she didn't want to sleep, so she grabbed Jace's arm.

"Hey," Jace said, smirking, Clary rolled her eyes.

"Let's talk, come on." She said with a smile.

"I'd like to do more than talk…" Jace trailed off, a suggestion hidden in his eyes.

"Jace…not now." Clary sighed, remembering the situation and how waist-deep in craziness they were.

"Ah, fine, but you're wounding my ego."

"Hard to believe."

"No, it's true, my ego is mortally wounded."

"We might have to put you out of your misery then."

"I can think of something better, I know, not now, but still." Jace's playful tone changed to serious and Clary sighed, and then leaned against his chest, just enjoying the warmth and company of purely Jace.

He matched her sigh and wrapped his arms around her. It was times like this when Clary could believe that there were no demons, no Sebastian, no bat-shit crazy Chloes or Apocalyptic plots. Times like this when she was with Jace, when nothing else mattered.

"Let's go to my room, so Roxy doesn't yell at us." Clary murmured, a dryness entering her voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Jace muttered. Clary smiled.

They walked up the twining staircase in the center of the tree that Clary had her room in, the lanterns at the sides glowed softly in a reddish hue, somehow knowing that it was late, and they needn't burn so bright.

When they reached the top and Clary's room, she opened the door, which looked to be part of the tree's wood, somehow still alive. Fey magic, she guessed. Clary hadn't spent much time in her room, or temporary room, she didn't want to call it hers; the only room that was hers was the one in the Institute, and the one at Luke's house.

But it was a nice space nonetheless, the walls were soft and wood, with the areas where the wall met ceiling and floor being curved, there were no sharp angles in this room, nor in any of the ones Clary had seen, just a curving gentle shape. The bed was wood as well, queen size, and sprouted from the ground, part of the tree as well. There was a balcony next to the bed that led out to a jutting part of the tree with vines and leaves as a handrail.

A floating lantern with dimmed light was located next to the bed, and Nightshade's emblem, the seven-pointed star with its many colors was emblazoned on the ceiling.

As a contrast, the modern sheets, mattress, and pillows, as well as rug and furniture looked out of place. It looked like a faerie and an Ikea designer had to make a compromise in a very short amount of time.

But it was quaint and not too over-the-top, something Magnus had complained about. Clary got the sense that these rooms all looked alike on the inside, and were especially for guests.

Although how many guests a severely glamoured tropical island in the south Atlantic would get, she had yet to know.

"Nice and quiet." Jace commented, lying down on her bed putting his hands up behind his head as he lay.

"Yeah." Clary said, moving to lie next to him, Jace made room for her, wrapping his arms arounf her in the process.

They laid in silence for an hour, or was it a minute? Time lost meaning as Clary buried herself in the soft mattress and Jace.

"This is strange, this whole thing. I think they know more than they're saying." Jace said at last, breaking the silence.

"Likely, it's been secret after secret, and so many unanswered things, like Will Herondale, he was the one who signed that book you had right?" Clary asked, meeting Jace's amber eyes. He paused,

"I think so," he responded, not immediately.

"And Jophiel, isn't that an angel? They mentioned that." Clary said, playing with the edge of Jace's shirt.

"Yes, Jophiel is the angel of beauty, and one of the archangels, the name literally means, 'Beauty of God'" Jace explained, watching Clary's fiddling with his shirt in amusement.

"So many damn unexplained things." Clary almost growled. Jace chuckled.

"Wow Fray, no growling, or I may not be able to control myself." Jace said in laughter. That gave Clary an idea.

"Are you ticklish?" Clary asked innocently, Jace's eyes widened.

"I don't know." He said honestly. Clary smiled and all of the sudden she moved, with Shadowhunter speed that she had been hiding from Jace, waiting to impress him.

She started to tickle him on the stomach, then on the sides, and Jace broke into laughter, trying to push her away.

"Clary! He exclaimed, finally pushing and pinning her. She smirked.

"That was for when Isabelle walked in on us." Clary said matter-of-factly. Jace frowned for a second,

"Hard to believe it was only last month." He murmured, leaning down from his position over her to kiss her jaw. Clary sighed, not wanting to push him away. Jace took this as a signal to continue and let his mouth make its way down her jaw, then to her neck, and along the neckline of her shirt.

The his mouth moved back up to claim hers in a kiss, and Clary wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands grasped her sides, not too hard, not too gently either, just, perfectly, in that way Jace had.

He continued the exploration of his hands, moving from her sides to back, and then they hovered at the edge of her shirt.

Jace broke away from the kiss and rested his hand on her stomach. Silently asking permission for this.

"Clary, if you don't want to…" Jace was cut off by Clary pushing her body up to his and kissing him, hard.

"Oh fuck it." She whispered when they broke the kiss. Clary saw Jace's smirk come into play and his eyes gleamed as he pushed her down to the bed. His hands made their way up her shirt, pulling it off as he went.

He stopped their kiss just long enough to lift her shirt over her head and toss it aside. Clary started to do the same with Jace's shirt, and he helped her move it off his hard tanned body.

With the new baring of skin, Clary's hands became braver, venturing over the lines and sinews of Jace's chest and abdomen. His body was hard and unyielding, but if there was ever a sweeter place to be in, Clary hadn't found it, and didn't want to.

Jace's hands made their way to Clary's jean shorts and undid the button swiftly, sliding them off while not breaking their kiss. It was then when Clary fully realized the implications of what they were about to do.

Jace had done this before, that was obvious, and she…had not, what if he didn't think she was good enough? Or if she wasn't pretty enough?

Jace must have felt her hesitations in her hands because he stopped at looked her in the eyes.

"Clarissa Fairchild, I love you." He said, smiling and pulling her for an embrace.

"I love you too, Jace Herondale or Lightwood, or whatever you want to go by." She whispered into his chest, he pressed his head to her hair and she could feel his smile.

"Which one do you prefer?" he asked quietly. Clary looked up and smiled.

"Considering how much of an asshat you are, and how much of an asshat your ancestor is, I think Herondale is more appropriate, but it's your choice." Clary said with a giggle, she never giggled. Jace laughed.

"So I'm an asshat?"

"A big asshat, my asshat." Clary said, Jace grinned and returned to kissing her, his hands more assured and more confidant. Clary felt similarly and moved her hands to his Shadowhunter gear shorts, and started to push those off. Jace grinned against her mouth and moved one hand to help her, the other cradling the back of her head.

Once they were off the two lovers pulled apart for a brief moment where their eyes met and it was flame and desire and love battling inside them.

Clary let herself relax fully in Jace's hands, and she barely noticed when remaining clothes were shed and Jace and her were aligned along their bodies, his erection digging into her thigh.

He didn't care, she wanted Jace, just him, no matter what would happen tomorrow, what would happen in this stupid war, she had Jace, and no one could take that away from her.

She may not have noticed when her clothes were taken off, but she did notice when Jace whispered in her ear to hold on, and that the pain would subside soon enough.

He entered her, and Clary felt a stretching ripping sensation that blocked out all else, and she took a deep breath and held on to Jace as he remained in that spot, waiting for her to say it was alright.

After the pain faded to a dull ache Clary tested it but moving her hips, and earned a groan from Jace.

"Jace…" She murmured, and Jace started moving inside her, it was slow at first, but when Clary dug her nails into Jace's back, he sped up at her unspoken command.

The two moved together and breathed together as Clary's world spun, there was nothing but Jace, he was all around her and she loved every second of it.

So when they both reached their peaks, Jace collapsed on Clary.

They lay there, panting, lost in a land of bliss and contentment. Clary smiled when she moved, and embraced Jace, pulling him to her, Jace returned the embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep," he whispered, and Clary did, in his arms, dreaming of happiness and Jace.

* * *

In an underground room of shadows and earth, Sebastian sat upon an unfinished throne. He had come across an alchemist spirit traveling between worlds, and was now getting the soul to craft gold for his throne room. On his right there would be Jace, on his left, Clarissa.

But Sebastian knew something had happened, bonds of blood are stronger than many care to admit, and he knew that something had transpired between his sister and once-brother.

Not knowing what exactly, Sebastian rammed his fist into the armrest of his throne, startling the enslaved spirits and low demons that he had working.

Soon everything would come into play, and when it did, he would be ready, he would bring Jace and Clary here and they would realize that they belonged with him, in this world of darkness. They would realize that they were meant to stand alongside him while all others burned.

"They will come." He growled to himself. Not knowing why he felt so strongly about it.

"Oh they will, will they? Can't say I blame you, poor little kid with a mountain of toys but no friends, I could explain that feeling inside you, but you'd just yell at me." Came the voice from the cage in the corner.

Sebastian had moved it in here out of his control room after he realized the damned creature could sing, entertaining songs of dark and possession, demon songs that made his smile evilly.

Yes, Lerial was entertaining, for now, so he didn't respond to her jab, but just kept planning, planning for his rule, for when all would burn at his hands.


End file.
